That's My Girl!
by Be Obscene
Summary: Jessica Stanley always wanted to start a family. She "adopts" sexy teenagers Bella and Alice and screwball shenanigans ensue. A twisted tale with crazy characters, sitcom moments, femslash smut and fluff. Please review!
1. Pilot

**So no vampires in this story. Jessica is a 29 year old professional who always** **wanted to live her life like a sitcom...literally. To do that, her warped mind tries to find potential 'family' members. She thinks she finds a connection in outsider and weirdo Bella and Alice. Tell me what you think when you have the chance!**

"So this is Jessica Stanley. Today is March 8th, 2018. The hunt continues," the young business woman said to her camera mounted on the dash. The short, pretty brunette was pulling into a no name town in her black escalade. "Hello, Forks! Where's Spoons?" She laughed at her own dumb joke. The video cut to a view of the high school. Jessica focused on the teenage girls walking around campus. She turned the camera back to herself; she had a quick look at the view screen and wiped some drool away. "That's what I like about these high school girls, man. I get a little older, they stay the same age," she said in a McConaughey voice.

She circled around a couple times, not exactly subtle but in her mind she was on a mission. She parked a good distance from a group of kids eating lunch by some strange custom made art. This one girl really grabbed Jessica right away. She was geeky yet beautiful. Pixie like brown hair, a little spiky. She was doing some dance in short shorts. "Oh my God! She is amazing!" Jessica's jaw dropped. "Look at how flexible and talented she is! She's like the total package!" Unfortunately there was too many people around to stop and have a chat with her, she didn't want to draw too much attention. The group dispersed but that little hottie was still dancing; one of her little friends called to her, 'Come on, Alice!' The girl realized her friends were leaving and ran after them like a cartoon. "Hm, Alice...," Jessica said aloud, "I'll see you again Alice, you little hottie."

She parked in the far back of the school where the woods were. She thought she'd keep an eye out for anymore that came by. It was also the perfect time to eat her lunch. She spoke to the camera as she crammed a burger into her mouth and soda. "It's hard sometimes. I'll get caught by like a lame teacher or 'concerned parent'. They'll get in my face and be like, 'The fuck are you doing here? You don't have a kid that even goes to this school do you? I'm calling the police!', it's so ridiculous. For all of you that have been following me know that I would never hurt any of these girls. If only they'd watch my channel they'd know I just want to start my own family. I mean, how else am I supposed to do that? Huh? *Burp!*. Excuse me." She turned the camera to the woods where almost by accident she saw a girl all by herself sitting underneath a tree. She was dressed in dark colours, long brown hair. She had a notebook she was writing in and by the looks of it it didn't have anything to do with school. "She's all alone. Poor thing, " she turned the camera back to her, "These are what I call strays. She totally needs my help. She looks like she would be a great addition. I wonder what she's writing. Maybe poetry. She's so deep."

The teenage girl didn't hear the car creep up behind her. She did hear the driver's window roll down. She was startled like a deer. "Hi, there!" Jessica tried her best to hide the camera but the girl was staring directly at the lens. She didn't say a thing, she looked back at Jessica surprised, "What's that you're working on? Don't be shy. Are you hungry?" Still nothing. The girl then put her notebook in her backpack and slung the backpack over her shoulder. Jessica stuck her half eaten fast food bag out the window. She shook the bag. Girl stood as still as a statue. "Hm," Jessica took the bag back in the car and tried another idea. She spoke in a cheery voice and stuck her head out the window, "Want to go for a ride? A ride in the car? Come here, girl! Come here, girl!" She continued to call her over like she was a dog. The girl looked at her offended, turned and walked to the far side of the school. Jessica trained her camera on her, "Well, there goes another one...," she sighed. As she left the school, defeated she gave a final word to the camera before signing off. "I guess I should change my approach. I mean. I have tried just about everything. I've tried hunting at the malls too but it's all bitches and girls that won't even give you the time of day. They're way beyond my help. I thought today would be different. I really did..." she started tearing up a bit but she wasn't having it, she couldn't start crying on camera and show weakness. "No! You know what? I'm coming back tomorrow because I saw something really special in those two! I'm coming back for both of them. I'm going to give them a good loving home!"

* * *

The next day Jessica was good on her word. She drove again at lunch to Forks High School but didn't see Alice by the art like the day before. "Dang it!" She drove to the back but found faculty members, "Sorry. Little lost," she laughed out her window. She found a path to park at. She lied her head down on the steering wheel, just about ready to give up. But then she saw that girl at the tree with her notebook again. "Alright, she's back!" She got out of her car and stumbled clumsily on her heels. She adjusted her suit and hair as she approached. She didn't want to be a creep and jump out from behind her. She walked up slowly, smiling and waving even though the girl didn't notice her yet. When she did look up from her notebook she came very close to actually speaking. Her eyes were as wide as could be. "Hey, there. Remember me? I'm Jessica. I'm not here to hurt you...um...what are you working on?" She got down on her knees but made sure not to get too close. The girl turned her book around. There were sketches and writing on pages. "Oh, like a book?" The girl nodded neutrally, "What's your name?" She hid shyly behind her long hair. She was so pale and she had dark rings around her eyes. "Wow, so mysterious," Jessica smiled. "I...I used to spend a lot of time alone when I was your age. I guess I just didn't fit in. Are you hungry?" The girl looked up at her unsure. Jessica rubbed her stomach, "I can take you anywhere you want to go and maybe we could talk." The corner of the girl's mouth curled.

Jessica helped her into the car, "Buckle up, honey." She did so and they were off. They stopped at a Burger King and got her a couple burgers which she proceeded to practically vacuum into her mouth. "Wow, you must be really hungry!" Jessica was fascinated just watching her. The girl stopped and looked up at her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare..." She looked away and after a few minuted of silence Jessica spoke up, "The reason I invited you out here...I wanted to propose a proposition to you. I'm 29 and a half, single and I want to start a family."

The girl just gave her a confused look, who could blame her really. "See, I never had a lot growing up. I just had television and the families always were so happy and...in my short life I've gathered a lot of wealth and a lot of life experience but no one to share it with.

The girl looked off to another table where a family was sitting, "My family hates me."

"You can talk, well that's good," she smiled widely, displaying that cute overbite, "Your family hates you?"

"They think I have no future. They think what I do is stupid. My mother burned my old notebook."

"What? She burnt...that's not right!" she punched her fists down on the table, alerting the attention of the other family, "Sorry...But what you do isn't stupid, it's deep and important."

"You really think it is?" she looked up at her with those big brown, doe eyes that melted her heart.

"Yes."

"My name is Bella."

"Bella? Like Isabella?"

"I like Bella better. I don't like Isabella."

"That's great," she reached across the table and stoked Bella's hand, "Bella, I want to adopt you. I want to take you home with me. I promise that I will support you and will help you in anyway I can."

"But..."

"But what?"

"I've always wanted to run away."

"Good! Do it!"

Bella smiled widely, "Are you for real?"

"Yes! I'm so for real!"

"Ok. Let's do it," she shook hands in agreement.

Jessica drove her back to school to pick up some things from her locker. Alice was nowhere in sight but Jessica knew she'd be back for her too. They left town and onto a winding road. A car popped out of nowhere, Jessica slammed on the brakes and instinctively put a hand over to the driver's seat. She honked at the offending driver and checked on Bella, "Are you ok, dear?" Bella looked disturbed but nodded. "Some people, ya know?" she laughed off. It just occurred to her that she acted like a protective mother, something she always wanted. She was so proud of herself. All Bella could think was, _"Did she just squeeze my breast?"_

Jessica's house was high class. Closed off. Big gate with a big 'J.S'. Bella's mouth was a gap as they drove into the garage. It was such a nice place with its hedges and statues.

* * *

Some time later that night, Jessica sat on her couch in her designer robe a 'J.S' on the left breast. She setup the camera.

"I just put Bella to bed," she whispered, "She is so sweet. I picked a good one. Before she turned in I asked her if she'd ever had a sister before. She said, 'No'. So I asked her if she would like one, she shrugged you know, like how teenagers do. Then I asked her if she'd love to have Alice from her school as her sister. She gave me this look, like she didn't blink or anything, she frowned a bit then she turned away from me. So...work in progress. Still I think this is all meant to be. It's supposed to be me, Bella and Alice. Just one happy American family," she can hardly contain her joy, "I'm doing it. I really am. It just shows that if you work hard the universe will be on your side. Thanks for watching everyone and tune in next time for another exciting episode of 'That's My Girl!', peace!" She blew a kiss to the camera and turned it off.

 **So it's a little different. I'll understand if some don't want to stick around but for those who do I'll do my best to get the next one out as I finish up some other stories.**


	2. Sister, Sister

**It's an extra special episode! Jessica is ecstatic to get Alice to live with her and Bella. Bella? Not so much**. **Can they put aside their differences? Thanks for reading!**

Jessica sits in front of her camera holding a small stack of papers. She laughs gleefully.

"The pilot episode was a success! Thank you all so much! Before we begin today's episode I thought it would be fun to read your comments and messages on the board. mestela320 writes: 'Will you be adding Rosalie to your family? I love her!' Jessica raised an eyebrow, "Well I'm not sure who Rosalie is but who knows. It's very possible if things work out. I wouldn't mind expanding my family...Next. 'Good start'...'intriguing'...'WTF?' Concerned writes: 'If you were a man you'd so be in jail by now! You crazy ho! If you want to start a family why not find yourself a man or adopt? I know because you are a total nutjob! You deserve to be all alone you parasite!'..." Jessica looks into the camera lens, a little saddened.

The camera cuts. She's smiling again but clearly wiping away a tear. "Hot4teacher writes: 'Bella is so hot! When are you going to...f...her...uh...are you going to get Alice? You're so bad but it's so good! Keep up the good work!' Uh...thanks?" She looks through another page of comments. Wantpanties writes: 'Can you mail me Bella's panties and Alice's when you abduct her? I'll take yours too! You're one hot momma!' Jessica tries to laugh this off nervously, "Family show...not really something I do here...but thanks everyone for your comments and keep on messaging me...just try and make it PG ok? So without further ado..." She throws the paper aside and intro music plays.

Bella wakes up to this music and very lazily gets out of bed. She almost forgot where she was. Her old bed was a futon so this was the best sleep she'd had in ages. She walked downstairs in an extra long t-shirt Jessica had. She was hungry, she plodded along barefoot into the kitchen where Jessica was dressed and ready and eating a bowl of Coco-Puffs.

"Good morning, sweetheart! How did you sleep?"

"Uh...," Bella tried to fix the mess of hair she had sticking up like she was caught in a hurricane. She sat down and Jessica immediately poured her a bowl.

"Better hurry up. You don't want to be late for school," Jessica said as she finished up.

"What?" Bella looked at her shocked.

"Well, you have to go to school. I expect everyone who's under this roof to get a proper education. I'll drive you, don't worry."

Bella sighed and ate the cereal, "I'm supposed to be a runaway. Runaways don't go to school."

"Well you're not a runaway now. You found yourself the best home there is," she squeezed one of Bella's cheeks. "I'm going to go visit my lawyer. He wrote me up some nifty contracts!"

"What's so great about Alice?"

"She seems like a very nice girl. I'm sure you two have a lot in common. You're both creative, beautiful, talented..."

"She's kind of annoying and weird."

"Ooh! Do you two have a rivalry?"

"No," she finished her bowl by drinking from it, sloppily getting some milk on the t-shirt. "I just try to avoid her. All of the girls at my school are bitches..."

"Hey!" Jessica spun around from the sink, "I don't like that language used in this house...at least before 10pm."

Bella rolled her eyes and got up, "Everything will work out, Bella. I'll get you new clothes, everything you'll need. I can even go retrieve your old stuff."

"Please don't."

"Ok. Go hit the showers and I'll see you down here!" She gave Bella's behind a nice firm slap.

Luckily Jessica washed her clothes from the day before. Jessica escorted her to the car and they were on their way. When they had to break abruptly, Jessica put her hand in front of Bella, catching her and groping her on the process.

"Hey, could you stop touching my boob?"

"Oh, sorry!" Jessica pulled her hand away, "Just be cautious. I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

Bella turned away from her for the rest of the ride. When they got to the school she spoke up, "If you're coming at lunch for Alice then does that mean I get another half day?"

"Hm. I'll think about it. I don't want you missing too much. What kind of mother would I be? But I suppose I do need the both of you so I can go over the contract." When she stopped to let Bella out she reached over to the passenger side. Bella jumped out before she had a chance to do anything. "Have a great day..."

* * *

Jessica was as good as her word. She drove up to the school at lunch. Her camera on the dash covered everything. "Back to business!" Jessica declared. 'Taking care of business' by Bauchman-Turner Overdrive played on her radio. Like fate there was Alice, the first girl she saw in short shorts by the main entrance.

Jessica rolled up, window down. She wore sunglasses and quickly pulled them down to look like a big shot as she smiled and looked over the beauty. Alice was talking to some friends at the time.

"Hi there! Are you Alice?"

"Uh, yeah. That's me!" Alice said sweetly.

"Great! I have a business opportunity for you!"

"Really?" While her friends seemed suspicious, Alice remained happy and excited. She ran up to the window and looked inside, "Wow, nice car!"

"Thanks!" Jessica couldn't help but stare at Alice's cleavage; her breasts were pressing up against the car like she was some slutty girl in a rap video. "Wow, you are just the girl I'm looking for."

"I am?" Alice noticed the camera looking at her, this got her even more excited.

"How you like to live in a house with me and one other lucky girl. Fame. Money. Everything you need."

"Is this like a reality show?"

"...Yes! Exactly!"

"Cool!"

"Great! Hop in, Princess!"

Then it set in. Alice's face straightened as she looked at the camera and Jessica. It was as if she had just been struck with common sense; it was all those 'Stranger Danger' videos about getting into cars or unmarked vans.

"Gee...I don't know...how did you know my name?"

Jessica was only worried for a second until she remembered her plan B. Flash the cash. Normally when she had to get out of any problem she'd just take some cash she had nearby and waved it around. No one could resist stacks of $100's. She took some fresh stacks out of her purse and fanned herself in front of the impressionable teen.

Alice's mood changed in a flash, "Whoa!" She hopped in the passenger side and buckled up immediately. She didn't even say goodbye to her friends. "So where do you live? Do live in a mansion? Are you with Youtube? That is a nice suit! Do you think we can stop for chimichongas?"

"Whoa, calm down, Alice. All in good time," Jessica laughed.

"Who is this other girl who's staying with you?"

"Bella. One of your classmates."

"Bella? Cool," They drove around the back of the school. There was Bella with her notebook. "So this is where she goes..." Alice seemed a little too calm as they drove up to the tree. "She's writing in a notebook? She's so deep."

"I know right?" Jessica exclaimed.

Jessica honked the horn, giving Bella quite the start. She was extra annoyed to see both Alice and Jessica laughing at her. She groaned and got into the backseat with headphones in. Alice turned back to her and said, "Hi, Bella! You're part of this too, huh?" Bella didn't say anything, she pretended not to hear her.

"Anyway. Alice I hope you stay with us. I have contracts for you both to read over but all of that can wait..."

"Think we could stop at my house? I should probably tell my Mom at least what's up."

"Oh...you have a good relationship with your mom?"

"Uh-huh," Alice answered.

"And your dad?"

"Well...I don't really get to see my dad often...he has this other family now...," she trailed off and was not her bubbly self like before.

Jessica held onto Alice's hand, "Alice. What I'm doing here isn't just a reality show. I'm offering a life of luxury. See. I didn't get a lot growing up but now that I have I have a lot to give...and love. You love your mom I can tell but I never got to be a mom and you would be a great daughter. You and Bella. Are you in dance?"

"Dance club, glee club, soccer, debate...," she counted on her hand.

"And I'm sure you have dreams. I want to make your dreams come true, Alice. Give me a chance. If you don't like it I can take you back home no questions asked." She parked in front of Alice's suburban home. White picket fence and everything.

Alice took a minute to think, "Ok. I'm in. Just tell me what I have to do."

"Go inside. Grab what you need. Tell your mom you'll be helping out at a friend's for a couple days."

"Ok, gotcha!" Alice ran into her house; Bella wondered if she was about to call the police by how fast she ran inside. She emerged in under ten minutes with a couple bags. Bella wondered what the girl's mother might think seeing her daughter jumping into this fancy car if she was looking out the window.

As they pulled into the Stanley estate, that gate with the big 'J.S' on the gate, the car jetted and Jessica put a hand in front of Alice instinctively to brace impact. Instead she got a handful of boob. "Whoops! Sorry!"

"That's ok!" Alice burst out laughing. Bella couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The girls were each given their contracts to read over. Bella was starting to have second thoughts. By the look on Alice's face it seemed like she was pondering the whole odd position she was in too.

The rest of the day was all about Alice. Bella had to endure the joking at the dinner table and obnoxious behaviour. She was glad when she could finally go to bed. Jessica laid out new clothes for her at the foot of her bed. When she was on her way to the bathroom she passed by what was now Alice's room. She was stunned to see Alice in her underwear sitting on Jessica's lap as Jessica read her an article from GQ. It was super weird, she wasn't even sure how she felt about it.

* * *

The next day. Saturday was also Alice day. They went to the mall to shop. Alice tried to bond with Bella by helping her pick stuff out but Bella was in no mood. Jessica filmed their interactions, she was worried about this. She thought maybe watching a romantic comedy at the theater would help but it really wasn't Bella's thing. Alice was just so easy to please.

When they were back at her place late afternoon, Jessica noticed Alice stretching, she looked in pain. "Something wrong?"

"Pain in my back. It's been a long week."

Jessica tried massaging Alice as she leaned against the door frame. She noticed Bella sitting at the kitchen table and got an idea, "Hey, Bella! I know what you can do!"

"What?" Bella asked dryly.

"You can give your new sister a massage!"

"Uh..."

"Would you, Bella?" Alice asked with a huge smile.

"Sure..."

To Bella's confusion, Alice stripped down to her underwear and lied on her stomach on the couch. Jessica ran to her bedroom to fetch some oil. "Here you go! You two have fun!" She left them alone; well alone in the room, she was monitoring their activity from hidden cameras to a feed set up in her walk-in closet.

Bella couldn't believe she was doing this. Alice moaned when she poured some oil on her back. It was embarrassing. Bella knew she wouldn't have to do this at her old home. But as she slid her hands up and down the equally pale girl's back she got an evil idea. Alice didn't feel Bella's touch for a few seconds and wondered what the hold up was. Then she felt a new liquid being poured on her, thicker than the oil. Bella was squirting a bottle of chocolate syrup all over her back.

Jessica rushed in as Bella got some of the pure goodness all over Alice's exposed behind. "Bella! What do you think you're doing?"

"What's going on back there?" Alice grinned.

Jessica grabbed the syrup bottle out of Bella's hand. "She poured this all over you!"

Alice gasped but thought it was quite funny. "Why would you do that?!" Both girls were surprised to hear her raise her voice like that. Jessica knew she had to be the authority figure here.

"It's not a big deal," Alice told her.

"No! It is! Bella! You're going to have to clean this mess up! With your tongue!"

"Huh?"

"It's a waste of chocolate! You eat chocolate don't you?"

"Fuck you! You're crazy!"

Bella stormed off with Jessica in hot pursuit. She grabbed hold of her, cornering her against the wall, "Bella you walk back in that room and lick that chocolate off your sister!"

Bella folded her arms, "I thought this was a family show."

"It is. But right now you're not acting it. You have to do what I say. It's in the contract."

"I didn't sign your stupid contract!"

Jessica folded her arms next, "Alice did. Last night."

"Good. You can live with Alice. Be a weirdo!"

"You don't really mean that..." Jessica frowned.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Where will you go?" Jessica put her hands on her hips.

Bella drew a blank. Within a minute she was kneeling over the couch licking the chocolate off the other girl's back. Alice couldn't help but enjoy how it felt. Bella moved down lower, this was so crazy but she had no other choice. She was getting lower until Jessica clapped her hands.

"No, Bella! You don't have to lick her butt!" Jessica laughed aloud, "But if you pull this again you sure will!"

She left both girls to makeup in privacy. Alice hugged Bella tightly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know I can get on people's nerves some times. I really hope we'll be sisters. I know we can have a lot of fun."

"It's ok. You aren't too bad...You're probably the nicest girl I ever met."

"Say, you have a little something right...," she wiped some chocolate away from Bella's lip, "There."

* * *

After Jessica made sure Alice got to bed she went to check on Bella.

"Hi...," she couldn't get over the look of disappoint on her face, "I'm sorry. I know. I'm terrible." She sat down on the end of the bed.

"Thank you for the new clothes," Bella murmured.

Jessica placed a hand to her chest, "You're welcome," she swallowed, "Bella, if you don't want to stay I'll understand. I'll give you some money and I'll take you to wherever you want to go..."

Bella sighed, "I liked it here until she showed up."

"I wish you could get along. I know you will some day. Sisters fight all the time. Stephanie and DJ, Mary and Lucy, Tia and Tamera." Bella gave her a blank stare. "Before your time...sorry." Bella looked troubled, Jessica knew it was as good a time as any to be a helpful adult. "What is it, Bella? Come on you can tell me."

"...Do you like Alice more than me?"

"What? No. I love you both equally."

"You're just saying that."

Jessica shook her head, "No. You have such wonderful qualities. You're mysterious, creative, beautiful..."

"Are her tits bigger than mine?"

"Yes but that's not the point."

"Knew it..."

"A great sense of humor...I thought it was actually funny what you did...I took things a little too far."

"It's cool," Bella smiled.

"There's that smile. Hey, just be glad you didn't have to lick her ass!" Bella laughed harder, "It did look pretty tasty though didn't it? Like two giant mounds of marshmallows!" She motioned with her hands the impressive size of Alice's butt. "Add some graham crackers and you've got some big ass s'mores!" She pretended to take a bite out of the imaginary snacks. Bella roared.

"You're so weird!"

"Hey, it's after 10! I can be as weird as I want!" She rustled Bella's hair before walking to the door, "Now sush. We're probably waking Alice." Jessica blew her a kiss, "That's my girl!"

* * *

Jessica sits on her bed with her camera. "Well, I got them...this is so awesome I am like freaking...I finally understand why Pokémon Go was so big!" She shows one of the contracts with Bella's signature scrawled at the bottom. "Look what I found under her pillow. What a good girl. I'm leaving her a thousand dollars under there. She is going to flip out..." Jessica can't help but smile. "Thanks everyone for watching. Please comment, follow me and favourite of course. Now I gotta go. Sorry for how long the episode went. I promise to make these shorter. Good night!"

 **Stay tuned! That's My Girl will be right back!**


	3. Family Matters

**Sorry for the delay in broadcast! Here's a very special episode. Please review!**

Jessica sat on her hotel bed in front of her camera, her hair dripping wet with sunglasses resting on the top of her head.

"Wow, you guys are going to frick'n love today's episode!" She clears her throat and reads from printed out paper: 'Great episode!' 'You really taught Bella a lesson!' 'I'd lick anything off Alice!' 'I'm seriously calling the cops on you'..." She paused and continued. "Let's see. Shappo wries: 'Hopefully Jessica stays away from those meddling teachers and parents!' I know, right? They are so the worst! Night3603 says...Hey! I am not middle aged!..anyway look things have been going great and thanks to you guys I'm going to bring you bigger and better episodes. Now I don't think I've quite jumped the shark yet which is good but that doesn't mean you're in for a boring episode. I hope you like and If not tell me how you might be a better mother to these kids...kidding! Without further ado, 'Family Matters!'

* * *

The video switches to Jessica getting ready for work while the girls eat before going to school. "I've got big news later today...if I don't have to work late anyway...there's always someone who screws up and momma has to fix it!"

Bella looked up from her bowl of Wheaties, "Where do you work anyway?"

"Huh?" As if she really didn't hear what she said, "I..work...in...an office!"

"Cool!" Alice exclaimed.

"It sure is!" Jessica smiled, rustling her hair.

"That doesn't really answer my question..."

"Come on now, we don't want to be late!" She slung her black work bag over her shoulder and pushed them to the door.

When they were halfway to school, Alice asked, "So what's this announcement later today?"

"It's a surprise! You'll just have to wait a little longer," Jessica laughed. She then adjusted her rear view mirror to look back at the angsty teen, "I know you'll both love it." Bella rolled her eyes and turned to face her window.

Jessica stopped in front of the school. Bella was stunned to see Alice let Jessica kiss her on the cheek before she got out. "Bye, girls!"

"See ya, Jess!" Alice called.

"Later, Stanley!" Bella said half-heartedly.

Jessica turned to face her dash cam in total disbelief, "Jess? Stanley?"

She drove to the office all depressed. She walked into the large office building, past the security checks, metal detectors, barista, McDonald's and up to the 11th floor to her office. She slumped down in her desk chair, pretended to work on something and spotted Esme Blackwood, she was a recent mother, three step kids and just who she needed to get advice on this whole parenting thing.

She rushed outside her office glass door and into the break room with the coffee she hated. "Esme!"

"Good morning, Jessica!"

"How are things?"

"Great, you?"

Jessica sighed.

"Uh-oh, what's that sound?"

"Do your kids call you Mom?"

"Yes, shocking I know. We were just starting to get to know each other a year ago and they finally don't see me as 'Daddy's new flame'."

"I'm not sure my kids are ready to accept me. Or at least not call me that."

"You have kids? Since when?" The eager woman asked mid-sip.

"Three weeks almost." Esme stopped, she looked like the coffee found its way down the wrong pipe. Jessica laughed, "I know. Different fathers too but that's not important." She was still visibly distraught, "What should I do?"

"Well I wouldn't worry. If they see you every day and you make them your number one priority then they should warm up to you. Are you doing anything special for spring break?"

"You bet! I'm surprising them after school!"

"Great. You'll be mother of the year in no time!"

Jessica surprised her with a hug, "Thank you, Esme, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Ok. Just don't overdo it."

Jessica backed away a step and looked at her seriously for a moment. "What do you mean? Me? Overdo anything?"

"Well, you do have to admit, you get kind of competitive sometimes."

Jessica folded her arms and frowned hard at such am accusation, "I am so not that competitive! If anything I am the least competitive person here!" She stopped and looked at the confused and worried older woman, "I guess I am a bit, huh?" She laughed at how awkward things were getting, imagining at a time like this there would be canned laughter from a studio audience. "Can you believe someone called me middle aged?"

"Really?"

"Yeah like come on, buddy, seriously?" She chuckled softer now, "What's that like?" She bluntly asked the older woman.

* * *

Jessica picked up the girls after school and made them wait in the living room for the announcement.

"What is it already?" Alice asked.

"Come on, Jess."

Jessica walked out in front of them wearing large novelty glasses, colorful lays and beaded necklaces. She did a little dance, "We're going to..."

"Party City?" Bella joked.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "No, silly...the Dominican!"

"Republic?" Alice asked, tilting her head, "My friends are going to be so jealous!"

"Uh...I don't have my passport with me," Bella murmured.

"I've got mine," Alice sang, holding it up as if she had always carried it with her.

"Don't fret, Bella. I'll go to your house and pick it up!"

Bella's eyes darted out in fear, "No. I'll...I'll get it."

"Are you sure? Didn't you say you never wanted to go back?"

Bella hated that Alice knew this, there was a lot Jessica seemed to have blabbering about her these past two weeks.

"It's fine I just won't go."

Jessica looked like Bella had just been shot in front of her, "What? No way! Bella I want you to experience the world!"

Bella sighed, "You don't care about me. You only care about yourself." She ran upstairs to her room. Alice was going to chase after her but Jessica stopped her.

* * *

Bella was curled up on her bed with the door closed. She heard the eager knocking of Jessica.

"Go away!" The knocking continued, "I said go..." She forced her face into the mattress as Jessica opened the door slowly.

"Hi, honey...," Jessica sat on the end of the bed. "Maybe you're right...maybe I have been selfish."

"Yeah, you think?"

"This is going to be so much fun, Bells," she patted her head, spoke in a soft tone as she started putting her fingers through the young woman's hair.

"I've never even left the country. There's probably nothing there for me any way."

"You don't know that. Besides there's a first time for everything! From the first time you breast feed or walk or breathe!"

"I've never been breast fed," Bella chuckled.

"Really?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, great. Now what?" Bella realized she just had to open her mouth and give her ideas.

"Well, you know, Bella. I've never breastfed anyone."

Bella sat up, "You're not seriously thinking..."

"Bella...I would never do anything you don't want to...it's just that...one of the reasons that I adopted you and Alice was because well...I found out when I was younger that I could never conceive. It's kind of a real bummer because now I'll never be able to experience that part of motherhood."

Bella closed her eyes and laughed, "Good one!"

"I'm serious...young lady..." She petted her softly.

This was beginning to creep Bella out. "That's just weird and messed up."

"But it would bring us closer together," She brushed her hand down her cheek. Bella turned away. "I'll give you $500."

"You can't get everything you want with money," Bella groaned.

After a pause, Jessica spoke, "You're right." Bella turned back to her and saw that she had opened up her blouse. Her bare breasts out for Bella to stare slack jawed at. They were firm and had dark nipples. Bella blushed and shielded her gaze. "I want us to be close, Bells and I think this will be the best way. The only way."

"But..." She spoke nervously as Jessica moved in closer.

Jessica touched her chin and she turned to face her, "I never let Alice do this."

Bella gave a small smile. Something about Jessica she found charming but didn't want to believe it. She said, "Ok."

Jessica cupped her breasts, holding them up to the girl, these sort of pale C cups maybe not nearly as impressive as Alice's as if giving Bella the choice of which one to suckle from. Bella chose the right one and hesitantly wrapped her lips around the already erect nipple. She closed her eyes and did as Jessica wanted. Jessica was quiet at first but coached her every so often. "That's it. Nice and slow...not too hard...eat up so you can be a big strong girl..." Bella stopped after a few minutes and lied back. "See that wasn't so bad," Jessica smiled.

"It was nice," Bella had this guilty smile but frowned, obviously pretending she didn't like it.

"Don't you wish I could lactate?"

"No, gross," Bella scoffed.

"Oh, Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

"I'll go ok? Can you just go for now?"

"Oh...um...ok...are you sure?"

Bella turned and curled up with the heavy comforter over her. Jessica was really hoping Bella would enjoy the experience as much as she did. She shut Bella's door and quietly said to herself, "Goodnight, Mom." She went to go check on Alice who was now back in her bedroom. "Wow, love what you did with the place," she said looking around at the band posters and Alice's own name above the headboard.

Alice was sitting at her desk and pouted, "We're still going, right?"

Jessica placed her hands on Alice's shoulders firmly, she noticed the big mirror she had on the desk and stared at her sad expression. "Oh, of course we are, dear!"

"With Bella?"

"Uh-huh, she's all taken care of."

"I mean, I love Bella it's just she can be kind of negative."

"Yes she can be a little Negative Nancy sometimes but I promise you Alice there will be no Negative Nancy's or Gloomy Gus's on this trip."

Alice laughed a little but she still looked upset. "Oh, Alice I wish there was something I could do to calm you down." Jessica reached into her pocket and pulled out a few hundred dollar bills.

Alice stopped her, "No, Jess, you've given me so much already."

That's when Jessica got an idea, "Oh really? Alice have you ever been breastfed?"

Alice had to think about this, "Uh...I don't think so..."

In just a few seconds of going over her plan of comfort and bonding Alice was completely on board. They sat on her bed and Alice got down, head just below the woman's breasts. Alice teased by opening her mouth wide and extending her tongue. Both of them laughed.

"Someone's hungry!" Jessica called out a bit as Alice eagerly put her mouth on one of the wobbly things. She bit down a bit causing some unexpected sensations that Jessica wasn't counting on. Alice loved it even more than Bella. When done Jessica had a good laugh. "Wow, have you done that before?"

"Nope!" Alice laughed, "It was fun though, can we do it again?"

"Sure...maybe later," Jessica noticed the teeth marks on her, "Someone must be teething."

"Have you ever been breast fed, Jess?"

Jessica laughed, "Yes."

"Well...do you want me to breastfeed you?"

Jessica's mouth opened wide in shock though she couldn't deny noticing Alice's bust for such a young girl. "Well...sure why not?" She shrugged. Alice was quick to pull her top off and get out of that pesky bra. Jessica was impressed by their shape and size and those to die for pink nipples. Alice moved on the bed and let Jessica lay her head on her lap. Alice was excited as evident by how far those nipples of hers could stick out; Jessica knew she'd be lucky not to stab herself in the eye with them. Jessica couldn't believe she was going through with this but she couldn't deny those big brown eyes and disappoint this girl. She sucked slowly at first and then a little harder.

"Ooh...Oh yeah! Yes...," Alice closed her eyes as Jessica bit down on her nipple ever so slightly. She yelped. It was funny because she sounded like a chihuahua. Once finished sucking on both of those, Jessica sat up and the two embraced one another in a hug. "That was so good!"

"It was!" Jessica declared.

"I'm so glad we did that."

"So am I. It really did bring us closer. But maybe for now we keep this between you and me."

Alice nodded, "Do you want me to go get Bella's passport?"

"No need to worry about it, dear. I've got this." Alice hugged her again and kissed her cheek unexpectedly.

* * *

Jessica showed up on a doorstep wearing a body camera. The woman who opened the door, worn looking face in a permanent state of anger answered with, "What do you want?"

"Mrs. Swan?"

"Who's asking?" Her voice sounded so raspy.

"My name is Karen Smith I represent the home for Displaced Youth." She held up some ID. "I am here to pick up Bella's belongings "

"Who?"

"I'm sorry. Isabella."

"Where the hell is she?"

"She's at the home for Displaced Youths. It's a home for runaways and those who are abused or neglected. "

"Are you joking?"

"No, ma'am. Quite serious actually."

"Well then I want to see her," she spoke in a harsher tone.

"Unfortunately. Isabella does not wish to see you at this time. The home thinks it's in her beat interest to stay far away from here. She is 18 so she is well within her right to make this decision on her own."

"Listen! I don't know what kind of bullshit this is but if you want to take her stuff then fine! You can tell her she isn't welcome back here! And for her making her own decisions! Ha! I'd like to see her try!"

Jessica maintained her composure and let herself inside the respectable home; it was a lot tidier than what she expected. Bella's room was just the way she left it, a mess. Jessica managed to find her passport along with a few other things she'd probably want back. She only found one notebook.

"Where are the others?"

"Others?"

"These mean a lot to her."

"I burnt them like all the others. Now get the fuck out of my house."

She escorted Jessica back to the door. Jessica still wanted to have a few final words. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't want to see you or any of your people back here. Tell Isabella or Bella or whatever that ungrateful little bitch is called now she's never welcome back neither."

Jessica looked down at the woman's chest and back at her, "Maybe if you breastfed her she'd want to be here! But clearly she would never want to be near such ugly, small probably veiny breasts and pepperoni nipples!" Jessica ran to her car. The woman was speechless at first but yelled something at her that was inaudible.

* * *

Jessica was still wearing the body cam when she handed Bella her notebook. "I found one...I'm sorry I couldn't get the others."

Bella hugged her so tight she nearly broke her camera. She whispered something to Jessica. When she let her go the camera was a little out of focus but it was clear Bella had tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

The feed cut to Jessica back at the hotel. She wiped away tears. "Sorry that part always gets me." She took out a couple tissues. "I'm ending the episode here. I know you probably expected vacation footage but that stuff is coming I promise. It just takes so long to edit these. I suppose I could always hire a crew...damn I should've thought of that before planning the vaca I would've had such good cinematography! Oh well. Now I know. Tune in next time for That's My Girl! Tell me what you think! Stay tuned for the next episode!

 **Hope you liked this one! New chapter very soon. Find out what they'll get up to on vacation!**


	4. First Family Trip Part 1

**Welcome back for a brand new spanking episode (Chapter). What sort of hijinks will Jessica's family get into? Hope you like. Feel free to tell me what you think! I also have a Harley Quinn/Hit Girl story out called Her Game of** **Madness.**

The family was packed and ready to board their flight. Jessica of course was insist on documenting everything. She stretched her arm out to get a selfie with her girls. Alice made sure to hold onto Bella so she didn't try to get away.

"Are we ready, girls? Your first time on a plane?"

"Yes!" They both answered, though you could see right through Bella's fake enthusiasm.

"Say hi to the lovely people watching!"

"Hi!" Bella waved, looking away from the camera.

"Love you!" Alice blew a kiss at the camera. "So, will we be able to interact with our fans? How much have they seen? Do they like me?"

Bella rolled her eyes, Jessica chuckled, "All in good time, babe."

The camera cut to hours later when they made their destination and we're exiting the airport. Bella was hiding her face. Jessica pointed the camera up at herself as Alice helped Bella walk. "We're here! Unfortunately the flight didn't agree with someone." She made an uncomfortable smile. "Take good care of your sister," she told Alice. "We'll be in the hotel shortly, Bells."

* * *

Jessica sat on her hotel bed dressed in formal wear, much like what she'd wear to the office but a little sleeker. Alice and Bella were getting ready to go out with Jessica that night.

Jessica addressed the camera. "Here we are! Sorry I didn't start with an intro right away there was just so much I had to do especially with those two handfuls. I have a really good feeling about this trip. This will our big moment to bond. I'm sure they'll never forget it. Now let's look at your comments...," she took out her printed paper.

Matthias L. Stormcrow writes: 'Wow Jess Bella's Mom is a bitch. Your much better for her. Looking forward to the next episode.'

'Wow that was crazy, I love it' - Dinosaurfan."

"And Sappho writes: 'Aww, it really warms the heart to witness you bonding with your daughter like this. We all know how atrocious public schooling is, and with teenage hormones raging it might be an idea to sit down and talk to the girls about the birds and the bees (and possibly the birds and the birds) – just to be sure of course.'

Jessica put the paper down and looked at the camera for a second with this look of awe and excitement. "Wow now that would be a fun family activity, Sappho!"

'Hopefully you'll get Bella and Alice to call you the M-word before Mother's Day. Best of luck.' "Yes, thank you, Matthias L. Stormcrow. I know one day it will happen. I just have to hang in there and..."

Alice entered the frame or jumped into the frame, "Oh, sorry is it confessional time?"

"Uh..."

"Wait, is that a script?" Jessica hid the pages away from Alice but one sheet flew her way. "Oh they're comments! Someone wants our panties? Do we get money?"

"Time to go, Alice...where's Bella?"

Jessica knocked on the bathroom door and Bella stepped out looking about the same as when they got there only now she didn't look so green. "No skirt?"

Bella scratched the back of her head awkwardly, "I'm not really one for skirts."

"I get it,' Jessica laughed and rustled Bella's hair into an unimaginable mess. "Now let's get going." She gave Bella a firm slap on the behind.

* * *

Bella was very hesitant it was obvious even in the grainy footage as it got darker out.

"So where are we going to go first?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Well I think it's best we stick as close as we can to the resort. I read about this restaurant. 5 stars on Yelp. Super expensive so you know it's good. Lots of alcohol."

"But we're not 21", Bella reminded her.

"Actually the drinking age here is 18 and older so party on!" Jessica said holding up devil horns.

"Cool!" Alice exclaimed.

"See, I can be a cool Mom."

They made it into the restaurant and we're seated at a back table away from everyone else. As they looked over the menus, Alice and Bella couldn't believe the prices for dishes they never even heard of. "Don't worry this is all on me, girls. Now who's getting what to drink?"

"I'll have water," Bella murmured.

"Yeah...maybe it's not such a good idea...," Alice hesitated.

Jessica was shocked especially at Alice, "Are you sure?" Both girls frowned and nodded, "But we're in the Carrie an, mon!" She quipped in a terrible accent. "How about just one drink?" Bella and Alice looked at each other and shrugged.

"I can't really say no," Alice smiled.

Jessica got them each a Coco Loco which was vodka mixed with tequila and coconut milk, but she didn't share this information with them.

"This is pretty good," Bella managed to smile.

"Can we have another?" Alice asked.

"Well...,' Jessica knew neither of them had probably ever had alcohol before, not even a taste of wine.

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee...," Alice flashed her eyelashes.

"Well, alright!" Jessica relented. There was no sense in her denying them and being a stick in the mud. Jessica lost count of how much she and her girls drank. They were stumbling down the street, laughing about. Jessica had a tough time keeping up with them in her heels. She yelled after them to stop and wait for her. They did stop eventually in front of a small shop.

Jessica smiled on proudly as the two of them laughed and talked on about who knows what. Someone walked up next to Jessica, a large black man, not fat but tall and very muscular. "Very lovely girls," he said.

"Yes they certainly are. I'm very lucky to have them."

He turned to her, "How much?"

Jessica lifted an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"How much by the hour?" The look he gave was very scary, Jessica was just now sobering up enough to realize what was happening here. This guy wasn't local he had no accent but his voice was deep and powerful.

"You're very mistaken, sir." He got closer to her, Jessica stood her ground and looked up at him with a straight face.

"You're making a very big mistake."

"Sir, I suggest you walk on before I make a scene."

He paused, looking down at her with that stern look, "Have it your way. It's not safe around here you know. Lots of bad men. You hear stories about what happens to young bitches. You better keep an eye on yours."

"Oh I will," Jessica glared back at him. She watched carefully as he walked away. She turned back to where the girls were standing. Both were gone. "Shit," Jessica croaked.

* * *

Alice and Bella found a woman's restroom for some privacy. Alice was still pretty wound up. "This is better than Big Brother or Real World!" Bella just laughed in disbelief at her, "I wonder if the final prize is a million dollars..."

"This isn't a real reality show, Alice."

Alice laughed and checked her hair, "But Jessica films us. People comment...they want our underwear!"

"Underwear?" Bella frowned.

"And she gives us money. She's loaded."

"Yeah...but this still isn't something legit like on national television. I think she makes her money by putting this on some fetish website. Everything about this was weird from the start."

"Oh, why do you gotta do that, Bella?" Alice sat up on the sink.

"What?"

"You always have to be so negative, " she pouted, flailing her arms about.

"That's not true," Bella drunkenly shoved Alice causing her to bump the back of her head in the mirror.

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Bella touched the back of Alice's head.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't mean to...I'm such a screw up...," Bella looked down at the floor.

Alice couldn't really stand up to hug Bella so she put a hand gripped tightly on her shoulder. "Hey! You're not a screw up! Why would you say that?"

"Because I can never do anything right. Everyone hates me."

"That's not true! I don't hate you!"

"Yeah right..."

"Jessica and I both love you. You're one of the smartest, most creative kids in our grade." Alice forced Bella into a hug.

* * *

Jessica wandered around aimlessly, she knew they couldn't have gotten far. She tried their cellphones but nothing, this was becoming her ultimate nightmare. At one point she was ready to pull pictures out to random people to see if they had seen the innocent young ones. That's when she saw some girls exiting an outdoor restroom. They all looked disgusted and voiced complaints about something inside.

Jessica thought: 'Oh, why not?' She walked inside and was in for the shock of her life. Bella and Alice were standing in front of the sinks making out. Jessica's jaw dropped. She couldn't even force herself to blink because of this insanity. Both of them in full view tongue kissing the other like they were going to melt. Also the way Bella was holding Alice was striking, lifting her up as Alice held tightly onto her. Bella was feeling the short haired girl up, both groaning in ecstasy.

Jessica whispered, "Ah! They're finally getting along!" She took a picture with her phone then proceeded to record, "This is amazing, ;ladies and gentlemen. My girls have finally reached common ground. It looks like they knew a lot more about the birds and the bees than I thought. Such a good start...Girls, just hang tight for a minute!" Neither of them even knew she was there obviously. Jessica parked herself inside of a stall. In a few minutes she emerged and once again she had lost them.

"Alice? Bella? Girls?" She ran outside and called for them but there was such a larger group of people now that it proved impossible. She held her phone out to see if she could see the tops of their heads. She brought the phone back down to face herself. She stared longingly at the lens in shock. "Shit."

 **What could have become of Alice and Bella? Tune in next time!**


	5. First Family Trip Part 2

**Jessica is still looking for her girls. Will she ever see them again?**

Jessica sat in front of her laptop back in the hotel room. The webcam recorded her as she rubbed her already red eyes. "I don't feel like reading comments...," she moved her hands around, covering her entire face from the camera and online audience. She sighed dramatically. "I don't even feel like filming...yeah I know! It's just that those two perfect angels are out there and I feel so helpless! I'm the worst mother ever!"

She tried hard to control herself but the realization of this failure was taking its toll. "And just to answer Upskirt69's question. No! I can't just replace them! I'll never be able to find girls like them with the special gifts they have! What the hell am I still doing here? I've got to pull through! I've got to bring them home!"

Jessica went down to the front desk and asked the receptionist if either Bella or Alice might have come in early that morning. She checked with other staff members but no one had seen them. Jessica was feeling a migraine.

"I'll call you if I see either of them," the perky woman assured.

Jessica started leaving the hotel and a luggage handler she passed said, "That's what you get for leaving the resort." Jessica groaned and continued to push forward.

She knew she was going to have to go to the police. This was getting scary. If they did get abducted she knew who the culprit was. She looked down at her phone for a second to see if either Alice or Bella made contact. She wasn't watching where she was going and of course bumped into someone, dropping her phone and the person's phone on the ground. It was another woman maybe mud 30's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She helped Jessica fetch her phone with a newly cracked screen.

"No, it's my fault!" Jessica exclaimed, helping her with hers.

Jessica got a closer look at her. She was a plain woman, business suit no different from hers, nice smile and lighter brown hair. The plain woman held up her phone showing she too had a crack, "Hey, look we match," saying while laughing nervously. Jessica took a moment to laugh at that too. Then the woman's expression changed to curiously shocked.

"Are you...no...are you Jessica Stanley from That's My Girl?"

Jessica matched her enthusiasm, "Yes I am!"

"Whoa, do you mind me getting a selfie with you?"

"Sure!" She posed with her fan. Pam smiled widely for her phone with her arm stretched out to get Jessica putting on her best smile given her circumstances, "What's your name?"

"Pam!"

"Awesome! Nice to meet you, Pam!"

"Likewise!" she was so starstruck. "Can I ask you something?"

Jessica could almost hear what was coming, "If this is about the girls' panties I'm working on it."

"Huh? Oh no. I just wanted to know if you had any advice."

"Oh yeah, cool..."

Pam showed her pictures obviously copied from a high school yearbook. One picture was of a cute blonde girl with big round rimmed glasses and the other was a raven haired beauty that had eyes like Angelina Jolie.

"Wow!" Jessica exclaimed, "They seem kind of young though." Pam showed her another set of pictures. The girls had changed a lot. "Nice!...though they look kind of familiar..." Jessica said as she tried to place the faces.

"I've been scoping put their school just like you have but they have a lot of security and the teachers in North Dakota are such assholes."

Jessica groaned, "The worst!"

"Should I keep at it?"

"Of course! I can see why you chose them. You just gotta be a bit more creative. Maybe try to follow them, see where they go on the weekends. Do you have any fake IDs and a whole lot of free time?"

"I sure do after I won the lottery," Pam smiled.

"That's great! Rich momma!"

"What should I do? Say? I'm so bad at approaching young girls."

Jessica looked over the pictures, "You shouldn't have any trouble with this one," she said pointing to the blonde seemingly overly excited in her pink sweater and extra big round glasses. The raven haired brunette just seemed so dazed and slutty. "This one might be tricky. But when in doubt, flash the cash!"

"Awesome. I wish I could be an awesome a mom as you."

Jessica's smile faded, she couldn't accept that, "Any other day I would agree with you but right now I'm trying to find my girls."

"They ran away?" Pam's face turned pale.

"Yes and I've looked everywhere! I'm scared, Pam!"

"I saw a live stream of them last night in a washroom. It was so adorable. They're finally getting along!"

"I know!" Jessica wiped away a tear.

"This is going to sound crazy. I thought maybe I drank too much tequila last night but I swore I saw a girl that looked like Bella run back of the hotel."

"I talked to the staff but they said they never saw them. Did it look like she was being chased?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Jeez, I better go look," Jessica looked around anxiously, "Thanks, Pam! Hope everything works out for you! Keep me updated!"

"Thanks! Good luck!"

* * *

Jessica ran to the back of the hotel but found nothing but garbage and dumpsters. Her Fear was finding them both among the trash like they were thrown away. To her shock she found a pink bra that looked just like one Alice would wear.

There was a ladder to the roof and it was just out of her reach. Jessica had no other options. She did a running start and jumped for the ladder, grabbing on tightly and swinging onto the lower bar. She pulled herself up; Keeling her going was hearing those stories of mothers lifting cars off of their children, getting that boost of adraniline. She scaled up to the roof. She didn't see anything up there as she lifted her head up. But sure enough there they were lying on top of each other all curled up.

Jessica ran over to them, "Girls! Girls!" Jessica got down on her knees and shook them. They were both groggy and hungover. They were irritated by the rude awakening.

"Ugh! Where are we?"" Bella groaned.

"Mom is that you?" Alice could hardly open her eyes.

Jessica's face lit up, "Alice! You called me Mom!"

Alice smiled through the pounding headache, "Yeah," she laughed. Jessica took both girls into her arms and gave them a squeeze. Neither girl could recall what happened last night not even their little fun in the bathroom.

In no time they were back in their hotel room and resting from their hangovers. Jessica kept promising them she would never let this happen again. She wanted to make it up to them by having fun in the hotel room in private or at least private to their growing online audience; she took some time installing cameras around the room.

"Let's play some truth or dare, " Jessica said, everyone sitting on Jessica's bed in their PJ's.

"I don't know, "Bella said glumly, "I'm still tired."

"Come on, Bella, it will be fun," Alice stroked Bella's hand and smiled over at her, this seemed to bring the gloomy girl around.

"Ok, Alice, you first. Truth or dare?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Hm...," Alice thought hard, "Truth."

Jessica was hoping the latter but went along, "Ok, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

Alice chuckled, "Ok so that's how it's going to be." Alice smiled evilly, "The worst thing I ever done? I stole something."

"What? Seriously?" Bella exclaimed.

"What did you steal, Alice? That's a very serious crime."

"Um...I stole grapes at a grocery store?"

Bella laughed, Jessica was disappointed more so that this wasn't a great start to a late night game of truth or dare.

"What about you, Bell?" Jessica asked with judgemental eyes.

"Uh...truth?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Ok...do you love Alice?"

"Huh?" Bella was bewildered.

"Yeah, Bella," Alice flashed her eyelashes at her, "Do you love me?"

Bella wasn't taking any of this seriously, it was just trying to get under her skin, "Sure..."

"Like you mean it," Jessica insisted.

Bella took a long breath, "Alice, I love you."

"Better."

"Now we get to ask you!" Alice giggled. Jessica nodded; maybe she could make things more interesting. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the mom answered slyly.

Alice had to really think about this one, she whispered to Bella back and forth. She turned back to Jessica and said, "Drink this whole bottle", she held up a liquor bottle that was left on the floor that nobody was touching, no one even remembered where it came from.

"Now we're talking," Jessica said, taking the bottle. It was a start. She chugged that labeless bottle back like it was nothing and looked at Alice and Bella the whole time she did. Alice and Bella watched her with their mouths open wide. She finished and wiped her mouth. "Alice. Truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Alice said softly.

"Now, Alice, let's make things fun ok?" She nodded.

Alice nodded happily, "Dare."

Jessica thought about it, her eyes looking up and down at Alice and settling on her breasts. "I dare you to lick your breasts." Jessica and Alice both laughed. Bella simply shook her head.

"Ok, Mom!" Alice lifted her shirt to Jessica's delight and to Bella's disbelief. Alice threw her shirt to the floor and there were her big, bouncy floppy things for both to to. She lifted one of her breasts up to her own mouth and licked. It was a sight to be seen. She lifted and licked the next one. Jessica could see Bella's cheeks turning red.

It was Bella's turn now. "Dare?"

"I dare you to twerk for us."

"I don't really have an ass," Bella attempted to laugh.

"Sure you do," Alice encouraged.

Bella dropped her pants and stood up in front of the women. She had some jiggle as she worked her stuff. The dares kept getting crazier like Bella daring Jessica to yell out their hotel window to Jessica daring Alice to wear a bikini made of whip cream.

Then when it seemed things were winding down, Jessica said,;"I dare you to get a tattoo!"

"Which one?" Alice asked a little skeptical.

Next thing Alice and Bella knew they were face down on two chairs in a tattoo parlor.

* * *

The scene it to Jessica on her hotel bed, "Finally back on track! So glad to have them back! Things are going to get a lot more interesting around here.

She showed up her phone with a picture of what looked like Alice's naked ass with the words: 'Property of Jessica Stanley" tattooed in small print.

"Now I'll never run into this problem again I hope. Tune in next time for a very special episode that will include birds and or bees!" She blew a kiss at the camera.

 **Hope you liked! More soon!**


	6. The Facts of Life

**In a panic Jessica is afraid that both girls will tire of her and move on. Can she convince them to stay? Find out in a very special episode...Special Warning: This gets quite explicit.**

Jessica was recording herself with her webcam as she finished some work; nothing to say, just some B-roll for the next episode. Rapid knocking at her door. She could see Esme through the window of her office.

She enthusiastically let her in. Esme handed her some pictures, "Hey, thought I'd show you these! Don't they look great?" It was done family pictures, the kids seemed to have finally warmed up to Esme more.

"Wow!" Jessica said, admiring their matching green sweaters.

"Is everything working out with yours?" She smirked.

Jessica toned down her smile and shrugged, "Yeah, I mean things are going a lot better."

"Well enjoy it while you can."

Jessica narrowed her brow a little, "What do you mean?"

"Well before you know it they'll be graduating and off to college," the woman laughed and left to go back to work.

Jessica was left there laughing lightly to herself until she was out of sight. She looked straight into the webcam and said, "Shit."

* * *

Graduation was fast approaching and the realization of her newly appointed daughters leaving her was eminent. She was almost lost on what to do, the contracts stated that both of them could leave at any time and she couldn't hold them against their will.

She was drinking alone in her room late that night while on her laptop. Alice came in in her pj's, knocking on the door frame.

"Hi, Mom," she said, looking worried.

"Hi, honey, what's wrong? Can't sleep?"

Alice shook her head. Jessica opened her arms up, inviting her to come over. Alice jumped onto the bed and embraced her.

"Bella's not being mean to you is she?" She asked, stroking her hair.

Alice shook her head, "No, Bella's never mean to me."

"Then what?" She placed both hands on her face and looked directly at her, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm just nervous about graduation...I applied to these schools but I haven't heard back from any of them. I know I'm not as smart as Bella..."

"Hey, don't you say that. Even if you don't get the same grades as she does it doesn't mean you can't get into a good school. I'm sure there's all kinds plus...aren't you applying for acting schools?"

"Yes but...I don't think I have what it takes."

Jessica gasped, "Don't even think that!"

"Ok...but do you really think I'm good enough?"

"Of course I do. I know everything is going to work out for you..."

"But...," Alice looked away from her, biting her lip, "There's still so much I don't know about."

"You know what? I'm going to help you and your sister as much as I can, ok?"

Alice smiled and nodded, "Ok!" She frowned for a second, "Ah, Mom? Are you squeezing my butt?"

"I sure am, dear," Jessica smiled widely, both hands feeling Alice's big naked behind. "You're so cold."

"I am," she laughed nervously.

"You should sleep with me tonight," she brushed a strand of hair past the poor girl's ear, "I can keep you warm."

"Thanks, Mom!" She hugged Jessica tightly while Jessica continued to feel her butt up. "There is one more thing."

"Oh?"

"I really like Bella."

"I know, sweetheart."

"No I mean I REALLY like her."

Jessica started to clue in, "Oh!"

"Is that really weird?"

"No. Not at all. We can talk more about it tomorrow."

As the two snuggled up for the rest of the night, Jessica looked at her laptop one last time. There was some past comment she remembered and thought it would be perfect to help guide Alice and Bella and potentially be the last thing they do as a family for a while.

* * *

Graduation day came and Jessica took pictures of her two girls in their green gowns. Many of the parents looked at them funny, word probably got out that both girls were living with a strange older woman. Alice and Bella's real parents weren't invited in that both girls gave their parents invitations to Jessica.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" She asked a stern looking woman standing next to her as she looked back at the pictures on her camera.

The girls both had plans for parties that night so Jessica made sure to give them warnings and to call her if things got too crazy. "I know you two want to get your twerk on but I have some things to talk about with you both tomorrow so try not to party too hard."

"I'll keep an eye on her the whole time," Alice smiled at Bella, squeezing her hand in the backseat of the car. Bella smiled back at her nervously.

* * *

Alice's friends picked them up at what they thought was the new Playboy mansion. Jessica went to bed early that night confident about tomorrow.

In the middle of the night Jessica received a call. "Hello?" She answered in a groggy voice.

"...Hi, Mom..."

"Alice?"

"Uh-huh."

Jessica sat up in bed, "What is it? Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No...just...," she was breaking up, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Jessica chuckled, "You're one of the most beautiful girls I've met."

"Do you think I could have work done though?"

"Why on Earth would you want that?"

"Well...maybe Bella would like it?"

"Alice, Bella loves you I know it. You don't need to go under the knife."

"Really? Because there's this model I really think I'd like to look like. Her name is Summer Cummings and she looked really good back in the day."

"Tell you what. Maybe after you get into school and you're all settled I'll help pay for a little surgery."

Alice's voice perked up, "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. Now go have some fun and keep an eye on your sister. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Alice and Bella woke up with slight hangovers. Jessica entered each of their rooms and loudly proclaimed, "Time to get up sleepy head! Shower and come join me in the living room!"

They both walked downstairs after getting dressed.

"What was in that cup you gave me?" Bella asked Alice.

Alice almost forgot about their trouble last time drinking, she scratched the back of her head, "Rum and Coke maybe? I hope."

"I didn't taste any Coke."

They came downstairs and found Jessica all dressed up in her business attire with a pointing stick and a colorful chart board propped up.

Bella slowly walked in, "Ah, what's going on?"

"Please, take a seat," Jessica flipped back a black page to one with the title: "The Birds and the Bees."

Alice and Bella looked at each other. Alice was excited while Bella remained worried about what their self appointed guardian had in mind. They sat down on the couch and Jessica began.

"Now since you are both running off to college you need to know a couple things before you go. I know that it seems scary because you're meeting new people and won't have me to guide you but I think with this lesson you will be successful and get exactly what you need." Bella raised her hand, "Yes, hon?"

"You know we had sex ed in middle school, right?"

"I never did, my mom wrote a note so I missed out," Alice said looking glum.

"Well, fear not! I will help you understand the human body and maybe Bella will learn some things she didn't know!" Jessica stretched her smile as far as it could go. She flipped to the next page a medical diagram of a vagina. "No, that's not a bull but once you learn to master your vaginal knowledge, you can take the metaphorical bull by the horns!" She said with a clenched fist. She looked at their blank stares. "Sorry, the book I'm reading from is really old." She looked back at the picture and pondered, "You know what, you girls need something a little more hands on."

Alice and Bella watched closely as Jessica slipped out of her panties, swaying and letting them drop without even lifting her skirt. Bella could feel her face burning up. Jessica sat on the big comfy chair and spread her legs open. She flashed them with her shaved vagina. Alice leaned in, almost falling off the couch while Bella covered her face.

"Whoa," Alice said softly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bella exclaimed.

Jessica looked down and touched herself, spreading the lips, showing them the off pinkness inside. "As you can see, that is the vagina. Now everyone's is different but everyone has the same parts."

Bella got curious and removed her hands from her eyes.

"And this is the clitorus. You'll thank me later," Jessica winked.

"Can I touch it?" Alice leaned in with her hand out.

Bella grabbed her hand and stressed to her, "Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry, Alice, we're going to get very hands on here in a minute." She started rubbing herself, massaging until she was glistening wet down there. "Now after you're stimulated this would be the part where you put say a penis in there but if you're all alone in your dorm you have to improvise."

"Sex toys?" Alice suggested.

"Yes or sometimes just your hand will do," She proceeded to shove two fingers into her slit. Bella watched closely, now she was leaning in closer and nearly falling on the floor. "I want to see you too try."

Alice and Bella looked at each other and hesitated. "Come on," Jessica moaned.

Alice unzipped her pants and flung them over the couch. Bella unzipped herself more slowly. Next came their underwear. Bella looked over and saw Alice lying back on the couch spreading her legs. Her vagina had some hair but not as much as Bella.

"That's good, Bella. Some men like a hairy pussy," she smiled. Bella smiled, now more encouraged to experiment. She spread her legs like Alice, lying back while still watching Jessica. "That's it. Massage them," Jessica moaned, "That's such a good job!"

They all worked up their pace, more hurried and frantic now. Alice peeked over at Bella's and found herself getting turned on. When she shied away, Bella watched her cum.

"Work that clit! Work that clit!" Jessica shouted. Everyone was groaning and stressing on the edge of their seats. "Now I think we're all going to cum together...just finger yourself off...let yourself go..."

"Ahhh! Grrr! Fuuuccckkk!" They all came and screamed at the top of their lungs. Jessica squeezed her breasts as she came. Alice and Bella panted heavily, this was the craziest thing either had ever done before and they weren't even done yet.

They watched Jessica take one of her hands up to her mouth and suck her two wet fingers. Bella was disgusted. "Taste yourselves. It's really good."

Alice did so. Bella thought it was creepy.

"We'll take five then get back to work!" Jessica jumped up and ran to the kitchen for something to drink.

Alice turned to Bella, "You should try yourself, Bella." Bella shook her head, "Wanna try me?" Bella shrugged. "How about I try you?" Before Bella could answer, Alice took one of Bella's hands and sucked on two of Bella's fingers. She smiled and flashed her eyelashes, "That was so good! Much sweeter than mine!"

"Really?" Bella raised an eyebrow. Alice presented Bella her fingers and Bella reluctantly ducked on them. "I think yours is better," Bella smiled bashfully.

"You two bonding?" Jessica said walking over. Alice raised her hand. "Yes, Alice?"

"How do you know if you're a lesbian?"

Jessica smirked at her, she could see right through her plan. Clearly she wanted to know if she was really into her adoptive sister and maybe if there was more than a chance Bella was a full blown lesbian.

"Well let's see..." Jessica knew she wasn't going to find anything in any of the books or old text sheets she prepared for this. She flipped through a number of pages before tossing the books in the garbage. She turned to them and said, "Let's get naked!"

She took off her jacket. Alice and Bella stood up and started to follow her lead. Bella wasn't sure about this until Alice tyrned her back and she saw that fat round booty. She quickly threw her shirt and bra off.

"My, Bella, you are the eager learner!" She made them both huddle close to her, "That's it. Let's all feel and warm up our bodies. You liking this, Bella?"

Bella was laughing, mainly at herself and how this touch from both of them, boobs pressing into theirs was doing to her. "Yes, I am."

"Wow, I think that's the longest I've ever seen you smile!"

"I wish I had a great body like you two," Bella frowned.

"You totally do," Jessica said, firmly parting her shoulder.

"Yeah, Bella," Alice said looking down at one of Bella's breasts squishing into hers, "You have gorgeous tits!"

"Not as nice as yours," Bella smiled wider, showing off her teeth. Alice started turning red.

"You're both beautiful," Jessica said, caressing their faces.

"Yeah but you think Alice is perfect."

Jessica scoffed, "You are both perfect in my eyes."

"Yeah, right," Bella rolled her eyes.

"You think I would've just picked anyone at your school? I went to your school by chance. I could've given up and tried a different school in any other town or district but my heart told me to keep trying. I see something special in both of you and nothing is going to change that."

"Cool," Alice said, placing her hand on Jessica's thigh.

"So how else do we find out if we're Lesbians?" Bella asked.

"Hmm," thought Jessica with a hand to her chin, "Alice, turn around!"

Alice obeyed the order and both women stared at her beautiful pale rear. "That's prettier than my face!" Bella exclaimed.

"Like two big scoops of ice cream aren't they?" Jessica joked. She gave one cheek a slap making Alice laugh. "It's all about stimulation." Bella gave Alice's other cheek a slap. They both took turns groping and slapping her.

"Wow!" Alice cried.

"You like that?" Bella teased.

Alice turned around and Bella immideatly grabbed Alice's full bouncy breasts. "I think I'm a lesbian," Bella laughed.

"Me too...maybe Pansexual," Alice giggled.

"That's great, girls," Jessica stood between them, "But there's one last thing you have to do to be sure." She pushed their heads into each other gently.

Alice and Bella kissed. It was sweet and very erotic to see. When they finished they turned and smiled up at Jessica. "Good. Now give me a taste." Both girls took tins with kissing Jessica and then did a three way tongue kiss. "You two are amazing. I'm so glad we had this time together. Maybe some day you'll come back and visit me."

"Huh?" Alice made a funny face.

"I'm sticking close to you guys. It doesn't matter what school."

"Yeah, me too!" Alice confessed.

Jessica's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes...we still have a lot to learn," Bella said all excited.

"I can't imagine leaving you."

"Wow...this whole time I thought you two would get sick of me." She gave both their asses a squeeze.

"No way," Bella shook her head.

"Great. We'll, I'm exhausted. Is there anything else you two want to know or are we done for today?"

"Um...what's a rimjob?" Alice asked, seeing a list of sexual practices on the chart paper.

Jessica laughed and said, "Why let me show you."

In seconds, Alice was bent over the couch and Jessica was sticking her face into Alice's ass. Bella was masturbating to this on the chair as Alice cried out in pleasure.

* * *

Jessica sat in bed with her computer. She looked so drained. "Well sorry for not reading comments and messages today...those girls really wore me out. I hope you liked this. Looks like I'll be having way more fun with them from now on. Birds and the bees was a fantastic idea, Sappho. Tune in next time! Bye!"

She closed the laptop and everything went black.

 **More soon! Thank you for stopping by!**


	7. Who's the Boss?

**Back for more? Haha. Alice is bummed out and Jessica tries cheering her up by getting her a job. Please review! I'm working on an April O'Neal story that will be up soon!**

Jessica's desk is shown on screen. She plops down hard into frame. Her hair in a ponytail and smile stretched across her face.

"So...a lot of stuff happened. I'm not going to go into too many details so let's just start off with your comments..." She grabbed her sheets of printer paper. "Sappho writes: What an emotional roller-coaster ride this episode was! Just as you have gotten through to these girls and given them the talk about the birds and the bees they are getting ready to leave the nest…" she put the sheets down for a second. "Ha! That's what you think!" Continuing with the comment: "I think you have done a terrific job with these girls though – mother of the year award and 'Best Mom' mug incoming." Jessica held up a mug with '#1 MOM' on it. Jessica shrugged, "Ok! So it was a gift to myself but I'm sure I'll be getting some from my favourite girls soon!" She read through some more comments, "ArrowFan252016 writes: Wow! That was hot! MobBob: Some quality Mother-Daughter bonding," she frowns for a second, "YouCraCra writes: You cra cra but damn you got some hot bitches!" She smiles proudly, "Thanks! Now I know last episode was technically our special episode but this is also extra special to me because we some change in the format but don't worry everything will be back to normal soon...I hope...Enjoy!"

* * *

Alice sat on the couch watching her graduation video. She kept rewinding back to the part where her and Bella posed for Jessica on camera. They were both wearing their green gowns and hats. "Let's see some legs!" Jessica cheered. Both Alice and Bella hiked up their gowns enough to expose one leg each. "Ooh! Yeah! Now let's see a graduation day kiss!" Bella kissed Alice on the cheek quickly. Alice blushed. "Come on, I know I taught you two better than that," Bella and Alice stared at Jessica off camera, both a bit unsettled about what she had in mind, "Let's see some tongue."

Alice and Bella both looked at each other, their expressions changed from innocent and scared to a more sensual and loving gaze. They both extended their tongues, meeting each other and playfully slapping their wet tongues together back and forth. Parents nearby objecting to the display of affection.

"Y'all need Jesus!" Someone off screen barked.

"Alice, again?"

Alice jumped, Jessica sneaked up behind her. Alice paused the video and sat up on the couch. "I miss her."

Jessica walked around and sat next to her. Jessica frowned and looked at Alice, "I know, I miss her too. But she'll be back soon."

"Why did she have to take summer classes?" Alice stressed.

"She said she wanted to get away for a while and be more independent. She'll be back way before she heads off to her fancy art school." Alice lowered her head and stared at her knees, "I know she means a lot to you. You mean a lot to her too. You both mean a lot to me." She said softly, stroking her bare thigh. It was only at that moment she realized just how short those shorts were she had on.

"I'm such a lose, Mom! I couldn't even get accepted to one school!" Alice looked at her with such sad eyes.

"You are not a loser, young lady. I hate that word." She pulled her into a hug, over dramatically voicing her concerns, "We'll survive, I'm sure of that."

"But what are we going to do without her?"

"Hm. Well it's far too early into the series to pull a 'Cousin Oliver'," she thought aloud.

"Huh?' Alice responded, looking up at her with those big eyes.

"Don't worry about it," she took Alice's hands, "You know what you can do? You could come to work for me."

"Go to work? Doing what?"

"Well I do need a secretary."

Alice started getting excited, "A secretary? Wait, would I even be qualified?"

"Of course! You don't need any skills to be my secretary!" Jessica said this without any thought.

"Is there an interview?"

"Yup! Right now," she paused, "You're hired!"

"Yes!"

They both hugged each other tightly in celebration.

Video cuts to a montage of Alice trying on clothes at a fancy shop Jessica takes her to. Jessica waits patiently for Alice to come out of the changing room. First she came out wearing a typical secretary outfit, dressed all in black, short sleeves and a long skirt. Jessica shook her head. Alice came out wearing a similar outfit only this one showed a bit of cleavage and the skirt was up to her knee. Jessica shook her head. Alice went back in and came out wearing the type of suit but showing off even more cleavage and the skirt was well above the knee, in fact it was dangerously hiked up her thigh. Jessica enthusiastically approved. But they weren't done yet because Jessica was feeling a shopping splurge so Alice came out wearing a sexy red bikini. Jessica surprisingly shakes her head seemingly frustrated. Alice gets an idea and jumps out with no clothes on at all. Jessica applauds her as she spins around.

* * *

The next day, Jessica was showing Alice around the office building. Alice was wearing the black secretary suit jacket and skirt that almost showed her camel toe; her cleavage was concealed for now.

Alice happily followed Jessica around while she got strange looks from the older woman's coworkers. Some leering men and a few women but lots of judgy, stuck up female employees. Alice was just excited to be there.

"Over here is the copying room."

"Ooh!"

"The break room."

"Ah!"

"And this is my office," she showed her the little plaque with her name on it on the door.

"Wow you're like a boss?"

"Not exactly," Jessica smiled.

"So what is it you do here?" Alice looked around the bustling office.

Jessica just waved a hand at the busy bees, "Psssh! Don't worry about all that. Come on in!" She opened the door for Alice. Jessica looked around all suspicious before closing and locking the door.

Alice looked around the big space with desk, chair and couch but awfully bare walls. "Wow an office all to yourself! You must be so successful!"

Jessica came up behind her and put her arms around the Lucious teen, "Yes. Very."

Alice turned to her, their faces only inches apart. "So will I be answering your phone or..."

Jessica placed a finger to her nose, "Nothing like that just yet."

"Ok. How about I help you by filling up your walls?"

Jessica looked around, frowning at the blank walls. "That's a really great idea, Alice."

"I could run out and get you some posters or something."

Jessica grabbed Alice's chin with a hand and said smiling, "You know I'd much rather have something of yours."

"Oh!" Alice smiled mischievously, "I think I've got something in mind."

"That's my girl," Jessica winked.

In the copy room Alice got creative, first she made sure no one was around and got to work. She used the bigger copier, readying the scanner. She opened up her top and scanned her breasts. Next she slid out of her panties and sat on the copier. Of course it had to be that moment Jessica's coworker, Esme needed to use the copier. She stood there with a sheet of paper in hand, frozen at the sight of Alice sitting her bare ass down. Alice did a double take when she saw Esme.

"Ah...I'll be done in a minute."

Esme nodded and quickly left the room. Alice rushed with the rest of the copies and ran back to Jessica's office. One of the veteran employees blurted out, "Who's the bimbo?"

Alice presented her hard work to Jessica. Jessica flipped through the pages of Alice's naughty bits; she adored the one of her hairless vagina. "Excellent, Alice! These will really help tie the room together!"

"Great, I'll hang them up!"

"Before you do that, could you get me some coffee, dear? 2 sugars."

"You got it, boss," Alice smiled. Jessica gave her a quick slap on the ass on her way out. Alice returned with the coffee and hung the pictures on the wall. She stood up on a chair while Jessica watched her from her desk, looking up her skirt. She was slouching in her chair, legs spread. "How does that look?"

Jessica admired the ass, boob and pussy coveted art on her walls, "Mm, you're so talented."

"Really?" Alice asked hopeful.

"Come closer," she mused. Alice got closer and saw that Jessica had one hand at her crotch. Alice peeked and saw that Jessica wasn't wearing any panties. Her wet bush was so shocking to Alice's innocent eyes.

"Oh my!"

"You've done such a good job today. I'm proud of you."

Alice's face lit up, "You are?"

"Uh-huh. But one big thing u need you to do is help me relieve stress."

"Ok whatever you want...what do I have to do?"

Jessica flexed her eyebrows, "Get on your knees and crawl under the desk. Don't worry."

Alice obeyed and got down on her hands and knees and crawled under the desk to that dripping wet pussy. Alice stared at it like a dog facing a warm ham. "Wow! I've never licked pussy before."

"Don't worry, Alice, I believe in you," Jessica said, petting the top of her head.

"Thanks. I do owe you for teaching me about rim jobs too..." She pressed her face into it and Jessica braced herself for intense pleasure. Eyes closed and both hands gripped the back of the chair. Alice licked with her unusually long tongue, probing her clit. Jessica was so horny she thought she was going to squirt all over her face.

But Esme came in to ask her something. "Uh, Jessica?"

Jessica opened her eyes, "Esme?" She struggled to breathe.

"Um, I was wondering if you could proofread this for me." She showed her a notice about to be sent out. She struggled so hard not to make any strange noises; with how many times she winced and moved as she held onto the piece of paper it looked like she was having a stroke.

"Are you ok?" Esme was worried, she'd never seen her look like this before; out of sight, Alice was invisible to her.

"Yesss...Ne...verr...better..." she gritted her teeth, trying so desperately to focus on the page. "Yup! Looks...ugh...good to me!" She handed it back. Esme had just noticed the new artwork hanging around the office; it was as though she was putting two and two together. "Mind closing the door on your way out?"

"You got it," she said quickly as she sprinted outside.

Jessica finally could orgasm in peace, "Ahhh! Oh! Ee! Ah!"

Alice emerged with juices all over her face. Jessica lifted her up onto her lap and kissed her gently on the lips. "Wow! That was so good!" Alice exclaimed.

"You have no idea!" Jessica said affectionately as she stroked her hair, "I have a feeling I'll be needing you a lot here."

Alice pouted, "I still miss Bella. It's still not the same. I bet she'd like this a lot!"

"I know, dear. Let's Skype her when we get home." Alice smiled, "Now let's see those nice big titties!" Alice popped open her top and Jessica went to town on them. Both of them moaned in delight.

Unknown to them, many of the workers had their ears pressed up against the door trying to makeout what was going on in there.

"Jessica had to let someone go," Esme tried to say seriously without cracking do much as a smile, "She's really letting them have it."

 **Until next time! Let me know what you think!**


	8. School Daze

**So this will be all from Bella's POV in this chapter. Her struggles away from home and getting dragged to her first college party. Please review! There will be a special episode this weekend since I just remembered it's mother's day Sunday!**

Bella faced her computer. She decided to film herself for a daily vlog. She was unsure how many followers she might get but it could be interesting. She even had a hidden camera clipped to her shirt in case there was something worth streaming.

Her show was called Lonely Girl. She looked so depressed on her webcam. "Hi, everyone."

It had been several weeks trying out the college life. It was interesting to say the least. Jessica insisted Bella take some money. She did to deal with rent but Bella planned on finding a part time job. This was almost impossible because it seemed like nobody wanted a student right now. She was getting homesick, she didn't want to let on that she missed Jessica and Alice. She tried avoiding their Skype calls. Both tried sending her videos and private messages. Jessica's video messages always ended with her tearing up and Alice...well Alice's always seemed odd like she was hinting at something.

"So that woman I told you about that took me in. She keeps sending me stuff. I mean. It's cool some of the things I got to do there but...does she really care about me? Maybe she'll be like my mom and get sick of me too. She already has a perfect daughter. She doesn't need me...maybe nobody really does...," she looked off at the other end of the room. "I'm going to end it early today but if anything interesting happens I'll live stream at the usual time tonight."

Later that evening, Bella received a video link from Alice. The message read: 'Meet any hot girls yet? Hehe. I hope this helps. Please call. I miss you. Haha. Remember when we kissed? Strange right? Did it mean anything to you? Anyway TTYL xxx.'

Bella remembered the messy kiss they had at graduation. Jessica told them about doing it on the way there that day but neither were into the idea at first but then thought 'Oh, what the hell?' Besides they both were wearing just their underwear under those gowns; at least she thought Alice had something under there. Might as well show up all those uninspired, stuck up bitches in their class. It was fun, something she'd never think she'd do especially in public with someone who was technically her adoptive sister but it did sort of make them closer. One thing she did admire about Jessica and her pursuit of a family was that they share everything with each other and grow together. It did mean something to her but maybe it meant something even more to Alice.

She watched the video which to her shock was a porn clip but it was very well shot. The acting was well maybe on par with a high school play. It was a girl maybe around her age playing piano and a beautiful woman with straight blonde hair and a nice dress walking into the room with a drink in hand.

The girl stopped and looked up at her, this worried face, "What's wrong, Mom?"

"I got into a wreck," the mom said in a British accent despite the daughter clearly being American.

"Oh, no, Mom. Another one?" That line read was terrible but it was hilarious to see her act surprised. "This is the third one." Bella laughed out loud. 'Who writes these?'

"Your Father's going to kill me."

The video continued with the mom making the daughter continued use to play the piano to put her mind at ease but then things got creepy when she stood behind the girl and started sniffing her and then groping her. The girl's boobs were out and she was fondling them. The girl didn't do much to stop her. "But you're my step mom," she said innocently.

"I know I am and this is what step mom's do."

"Holy shit, this is hot," Bella said aloud. At first she thought it was going to be a full on incest clip but was glad they weren't actually related. She liked the British mom coming onto the innocent piano girl. Next the mom lied down on the couch and masturbated while she kept playing the piano with her boobs out. Then things boiled when the mom called the girl over. Bella was ready to undo her pants when she was rudely interrupted.

"Come on, Bella! Stop being such an introvert!" It was her roommate Samantha barging in. Bella tried covering the video. "There's a party tonight. You've gotta come out and meet some people...is that porn?"

Bella turned her red face back at the screen with the British mom sticking her face between her step daughter's ass. "Uh..."

"I don't care, girl, we all have needs!"

"Yeah but..."

"Come on!" She pulled Bella up.

Samantha was described as a free spirit by some but Bella was thinking she had some problems. She heard her snorting a lot in her room and would always be wiping away white stuff from her nose and upper lip. She also stayed up late every night. She had weird friends and they all liked to play guitar like all the time. They would all wonder why she stayed in her room all the time.

Her other roommate was Kathy, she was cool. They all got into Samantha's car and went off to some party in a rather beat up neighborhood.

"I don't know about this...," Bella said nervously.

"Bella we all worry about you, " Samantha said as she snorted something.

"You'll be safe with us just don't worry about a thing." Kathy assured her.

"And maybe not spend so much time talking with that Jessica woman," Samantha said casually.

"Huh?" Bella never mentioned Jessica or Alice to them, she kept that information private.

"Your sugar mamma. The one with all of the money," Samantha laughed.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I sort of went through your stuff," Kathy said hesitantly, "Sorry but I was really worried about you."

"I mean it's cool that you love vagina and all but we can't just stand by and watch you get sucked into a dangerous woman like that."

"She isn't dangerous, ok? Jessica took me in. She helped me and never asked for anything in return other then to be a part of her family!"

Both girls paused and looked at each other, "Like a cult?" Samantha asked.

"No!" Bella defended.

"Sounds like a cult," Kathy said.

"She looks after us, ok? She might be weird but I think she's a good person. When she says she loves me and Alice she really means it! I felt like nothing until I met her!" Bella was out of breath. Her roommates were quiet again.

"Sounds like a cult to me," Samantha said all matter of fact.

"Also Bella it's Alice and I. Aren't you suppose to be a writer?"

"That Alice girl sounds nuts," Samantha said with disgust.

"She is," said Kathy, "She's like obsessed with her."

* * *

This house party was packed. People were so crammed inside that they were spilling out onto the lawn. Kathy had to hook Bella's arm and get her into the house.

There was a keg, Kathy got her a cup full and handed it well more like pushed it into her hand. "Drink it! You'll feel better!" She said over the loud music. Bella took a drink, Kathy patted her shoulder and went to talk to Samantha. Bella found this beer tasted funny like there was something else put in it.

Her roommates weren't standing that far away from her, she could hear their little meeting.

"They've got her brainwashed!" Kathy told the strung out Samantha.

"What do we do? Cops? I don't think I want to get involved!"

"As long as we keep her as far away from that psycho the better it will be for her! But there could be other girls like her locked up in that house! Alice seems like a lost cause! I'll talk to the councilor tomorrow!"

Bella knew she had to get out of here, she felt so stupid being away from home. But things were getting weird. She felt so strange. People's voices were fading and she had trouble walking. There was something else in that beer. She saw some people had something wrong with their face like their skin was cracking maybe rotting. Zombies. She ran upstairs. She tried calling for help but her voice was so incoherent.

She locked herself in the bathroom and hid in the shower. She sat in there hiding from everyone.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice sat next to her topless.

"You have such nice tits!" Bella exclaimed.

Alice laughed, "I can barely understand you!"

"I wish I was back home. My real home. With you two."

"We miss you too," Alice smiled. Bella motorboated Alice making her laugh with the strange sounds.

"I loved that video you sent me. It was so stupid but so hot!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Bella realized she was lying down on the bathroom floor and someone had just walked in wanting to take a piss. No Alice in sight. The piss wanter also was going zombie. Bella jumped to her feet and sicker punched him. She fled the bathroom and seemed to enter a black void. She thought maybe she made a wrong turn. She just needed to wait for her eyes to adjust. It was all black. She spun around to see where she came from but there was nothing behind her. She fell and out of nowhere heard Jessica's voice.

"Bella? Honey?"

Bella was on her knees on the verge of tears. "I'm so scared, Mom."

"Don't be." Jessica appeared in front of her, business suit and all.

"I fucked up! I should have never left you guys!"

"Shhh!"

"It's after 10!" Bella laughed through tears.

Jessica helped her up, "I'm on my way. Don't worry." Bella wasn't sure why she would say this.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do," Jessica smiled.

"They want to take me away from you!" Bella stressed.

"Who?" Jessica said playing with her hair.

"My friends."

"Well they don't sound like very good friends. They can't keep you away from me. No one can. I know best."

She pulled Bella into a sultry kiss. "Yes, Mom," Bella answered weakly.

"Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

Jessica drove away from the noisy house party. Police were raiding the place. She left it all behind, smiling proudly. She looked down at the passed out Bella lying in her lap, babbling nonsense.

"Everything is going to be ok," Jessica repeated, "Everything is going to be ok."

 **So by Saturday I should have a special Mother's Day episode up! Find out what shenanigans these three get up to!**


	9. Mother's Day Special

**Back to our regular scheduled programming! A very special Mother's day episode. What do Alice and Bella have in store for Jessica after being so nice to them?**

Jessica faced her laptop with tears in her eyes.

"Whoa," she said wiping them away, "Emotional day." She picked up a sheet of paper, "On sale now at the link below you can now purchase Alice and Bella's panties for just $9.99! If you want specially autographed it's $12.99! We'll be selling old bras soon too! There are ya happy now?" She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Now on with the show!"

* * *

The video feed cut to Bella walking through the front door of the house and Alice leaping into her arms.

"You're back!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella struggled not to fall while not only holding onto Alice but stuff from her apartment.

Bella laughed, "I just had to pick some more things from my apartment."

Jessica walked in with bags under her arms, "Make way!"

It was clear to Bella now that Alice was never going to let go so she went over to the couch to sit down. "I was so worried. You sounded so upset on the phone."

"What exactly did I say?"

Alice shrugged, "You must've been tripping pretty hard."

"Alice!" Jessica snapped, "Who taught you that slang?"

"Come on, Mom!" Alice rolled her eyes, "Get with the times!"

"I'm so glad you're leaving that place! Those roommates of yours are such bad influences!" Jessica said, putting things away.

Alice gave her sister a worried look, "Does this mean you quit school?"

"No, I'll just take classes online." Bella had something she needed to ask Jessica, something that had been bothering her. "Um, Mom?" A word she was still getting used to saying, "What did you say to them before we left?"

The dutiful mother was handling a large kitchen knife when she asked this. She looked down at the blade as she played with it. "Not a thing to worry about, dear. Not a thing. I'm just glad you weren't hurt because then I don't know what I'd do."

Bella was still unclear, "Are you sure?"

"Hey, who wants cake?" Jessica interrupted.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Bella went into Jessica's room. It was still off limits to them but Bella wanted to see if she was hiding anything. She closed the door behind her. There was this white board with titles to previous episodes she edited. There were a lot of 'ideas' written into categories. A calendar showed a complete schedule for everyday for the next several months including Jessica's birthday and their birthdays. One kind of creepy thing written for July 4th read: "Bella's First". Bella lifted an eyebrow. 'Bella's First?' Bella's first what?

Behind her Bella heard a step. She turned her head. Alice was not looking very disgusted. "What are you doing in Mom's room?"

Bella sighed, "I'm worried about her."

Alice folded her arms, "Well, right now we're all worried about you. Now let's go back downstairs before we get caught."

Bella looked over Jessica's messy desk and found her diary under some work papers. Alice rushed over. "No, Bella you shouldn't!"

"Shhh!" Bella did this close to her ear. She opened the diary to page one. It was dated back to January 11th/2012.

 _"Dear, Diary. I started writing a diary in my 20's because well why not? I'm working my way up the corporate ladder. I'm in good health and I couldn't be happier. But something is missing."_

Bella skipped ahead to 2013. _"Dear, Diary. Why is it so hard for me to find people to date? I always end up scaring them away, ugh! If only I could just force someone to date me!"_

She skipped to July.9th/2017. _"Dear, Diary. I ran into Janet at the reunion. She is the same cold hard bitch from high school. Why do some people never change? She was bragging about her_ _success and how she started a family. She mocked me and accused me of not being 'Mom Material' WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN? I'll show that stuck up, slut! I'll start my own family and show her how it's really done!"_

Alice was getting as invested as Bella and skipped to March.8th/2018. This was the date that she first spied on both girls at their school, Bella being the only one she interacted with on that day.

 _"Dear, Diary. I met the most amazing girls today! They are going to be perfect for the show! This one girl Alice is into art and dance and this other girl (Sorry no name yet) she seems really cool. I think I'll go pick her up tomorrow! It's going to happen, I can feel it!"_

Skip to the next day. _"Dear, Diary. I think I'm just going to use you for notes from now on, I mean this is 2018, who the heck uses a book as their diary anymore? Everyone posts stuff online! (DUH!) Anyway. Bella is sound asleep and is seems like she's going to settle in here. She reminds me of a younger me. So much potential. I think she's way smarter than me and I think that's great. Maybe if she can learn a thing or two from me that will mean I can learn some things from her along the way. I'm going after Alice next! I don't want my girl getting lonely! I just know we're going to be a family_ _forever!"_

Both Alice and Bella stopped and looked at each other. "Wow. We must really mean a lot to her," said Alice, "She was looking for something to make her life better and...holy crap!" She had seen the white board but was not shocked or disturbed by the detail on what each day had in store for them over the next several months but one important date jumped out at her. MAY 13TH. "Tomorrow's Mother's Day!"

"Um, k," Bella shrugged.

She shook Bella hard, "We have to get Jessica something!"

Bella sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Plus she did sort of save my life. Maybe we can find something in here to give us an idea."

The continued and found notes of some pretty strange stuff. Gift ideas for Alice: 'Boobs at least DD and ass plus plus'. Bella: 'Boobs E? Ass plus'.

There was a whole page listed 'Fantasies'. Most of them were places she wanted to go to and do but then things got sexual.

'Now that I'm seeing my girls in a brand new light I would love to see something from them in the future. I've always wanted to be dominated. I can picture it in my head. Two tough chicks probably just got out of juvenile hall corner me in an alley and threaten me. I of course plead to them and say I can help them out. So they kidnap me and take me back to my place and that's when things get steamy. Maybe one day my girls will take charge of me like that.'

"Whoa," Bella said out loud, "That seems kind of insane."

"Well I mean, Jessica did say she enjoyed teaching us about the birds and the bees."

"Yeah but she's asking for a threeway with her adoptive daughters. The adoptive daughters that she's now fantasizing about kidnapping and having their way with her."

"Bella you're making it sound worse than it is," Alice said, stroking her shoulder, "We have to look at it from her perceptive. She wants us all to be closer. I think it's great. You know I'm helping her at her job? She gets really stressed out and needs me to help relieve it."

"Uh...how do you do that?" Bella just stared awkwardly at her.

"I lick her pussy," Alice said proudly.

"You licked her pussy?" Bella could feel her ears burning, "In her office?"

"Uh-huh," Alice smiled proudly, "Have to be careful though because some people there are so uptight!"

"What...what was it like?"

"Very sweet! I think I'm addicted! You have to try it!"

"Uh...that's fucked up...," Bella touched her hair nervously.

"If you want to be the best lesbian you can be you'll need practice!"

Bella sighed, "I guess that's true."

"Of course it's true!" Alice gave her a little tap on the arm, "Now let's go get dressed up and kidnap our mom!"

* * *

Alice took Bella into her room where she had all of the costumes and supplies they needed. They spread everything out on the bed.

"Where did you get all of this?"

"Remember how we used to always put on those PSAs during the pep rallies? Say no to drugs and gangs and that stuff. I kept dome of the costumes in case I might need them again...and I k Ow what you're thinking. It's weird."

"It's weird but just what we need."

"What are you girls up to?" Jessica seemed to just materialize at the door. Both girls froze.

"Uh, er."

"Uh?"

"Ok," Jessica said narrowing her eyes at them with a smile, "I'm running to the store but I'll be back in an hour." She pointed her index and middle finger at both of them and to her eyes before closing the door.

Neither knew exactly what that was about but they needed to act fast. Putting on the strange ensemble of clothing just seemed weird.

"I don't know about this," said Bella, looking over herself in the mirror. Her hair done up and in a red doorag, sunglasses, a wife-beater, shorts up to her knees and gold chains.

"You look great! What do you think?" She did a twirl for Bella; she had on basically the same outfit only her wife beater had writing on it but it was hard to tell what it said, like some gang's tag. She also found a fake grill to put over her teeth. "I also have props!" She stuck a 9mm in Bella's face, "Get down on the ground!"

"Whoa!" Bella stuck her hands up.

"Relax! It's fake!"

"Ok, there is no way I'm doing this!" Bella threw off her sunglasses and rag.

Alice folded her arms and scolded, "Bella Swan! Jessica Stanley has done everything in her power to let us live under her roof and provide love and care! She even rescued you from that evil college!"

Bella scoffed, "It wasn't evil!'

"Whatever! Don't you think you at least owe her in making one of her little fantasies a reality?"

"Fine!" Bella put her costume back together. They got a few more supplies and headed out. The store Jessica went to wasn't that far but neither of them had a car so they would have to make it there quick through a shortcut through a park dressed like a couple of punks.

"I can't wait to practise on both of you," Alice said cheerfully.

"Ah, what?"

"Yeah, all three of us."

Bella scratched the back of her head, "I'm not so sure..."

"Well it wouldn't be a proper threesome unless all three of us went down on each other."

"Yeah, but..."

Alice stopped walking and placed a hand on Bella, "You don't want to fuck?"

"I just think that...we're sisters."

"Yeah, but...," Alice pouted.

"Come on, we better get over there," Bella pulled her along.

They hid behind some buses. Jessica's car was parked a bit far from the entrance. They would have to act fast or else this whole thing was going to go wrong and fast. There was security at this place but hopefully stayed inside.

"There she is!" Alice pointed to Jessica talking on her phone with grocery bags.

Alice and Bella waited for her to get a little closer to her car before running over. "Yo!" Bella called to Jessica in a tough guy voice. Jessica turned around and at first was shocked but then intrigued, obvious to her what was going on almost right away.

"Get your ass down on the bloody ground!" Alice said in a cockney accent, holding her 9mm sideways.

"Ok! Take it easy, I'll do whatever you say!" Jessica said almost laughing. She got down on her knees, her bags still in her arms.

"What was with the British accent?" Bella whispered to Alice.

"That was British?" Alice acted surprised and a bit disappointed.

They took Jessica or Bella took hold of Jessica while Alice grabbed her bags for her and put them in the trunk of her car. Bella put a black bag over Jessica's head and pushed her into the backseat. It was at that moment she was hit by the wires of a taser. In less than two seconds she was on the ground shaking. Alice almost didn't notice what was happening. The operator of the taser was a wimpy teen that had a security uniform on. She pulled out her gun and he dropped the taser. Alice helped Bella up as she shouted obscenities at him but she herself was pepper sprayed in the face by an old lady.

"Ah! Fuck!"

Though Bella was still recovering from the shock, she was forced to drive while Alice drowned a water bottle into her sore eyes. Bella ripped out of the parking lot and sped back home. Jessica acted the part of a hostage well, her muffled screams under the bag as the car swerved.

"Alright, get her ass out!" Bella ordered Alice, half in character and half pissed she let things go south so quickly.

Alice took a strong hold on Jessica and pushed her inside of the house. She sat her down in a chair in the kitchen. Bella removed the bag from her head. Both were a little worried when they saw tears streaming down her face.

"What should we do with her, B-Dog?" Alice asked Bella.

"I don't know, A. Maybe we should have a little fun with her, " Bella sneered.

Jessica smiled, a look of pride. "I don't have much but I guess I can do what I can to please such strong girls such as yourselves," Jessica said, walking up to them and caressing their arms.

"Sounds alright to me!" Alice tried to say in a manly tone.

Both girls had their turns making out with Jessica. Jessica was very feisty and very insistent that both keep some of their thuggish attire on. The wife beaters were off, boobs out for Jessica to fondle. Jessica got down on her knees and undid Bella's shorts. Alice watched in amazement as Jessica ate her out. Bella was about ready to fall backward but managed to seat herself on a chair as Jessica continued. Alice was next, getting paid back for all of those long hours of doing it to Jessica at the office.

Next Alice and Bella pushed Jessica back on the couch and licked her together, Jessica lifting her legs up and prepared for intense pleasure. "Oh! Fuck!"

Alice and Bella both laughed as they licked her juices; Bella understood now what Alice meant, this was addictive. They stripped the rest of their clothes off minus the doo-rags and got down on the floor. Alice stuck her face in Jessica's ass while Bella continued licking her her pussy. Jessica's other fantasy was getting eaten out both sides and this was heaven to her. She pulled on both girls' hair as she came. Both kissed Jessica all over, finishing up her little fantasy but Jessica wasn't quite done with them yet.

"There's a secret surprise under my bed," she whispered to Bella. Bella went to go fetch it. Two boxes of brand new strap-ons for both Alice and Bella to put on and pound their mother until the cows came home. Alice tried on the big pink one and slid it into Jessica's back door when she presented her ass on all fours on the couch; Bella kissed her for stimulation. Alice thought this was the most fun wearing the prosthetic and watching it in action.

Bella fitted the black one on her and Jessica deep throated it. "Whoa!" Both girls exclaimed.

"I'm just full of surprises ain't I?" Jessica smiled up at them.

Bella got Jessica on her back and held onto one of her legs as she inserted the black dildo and thrusted. If Bella wasn't going to do anything to her then she was going to masturbate in one of the good chairs. Bella and Jessica didn't blink as their eyes met, the intensity was growing. When Jessica wondered where her other daughter was she looked over and saw the hottest thing. She waved her over and got Alice to sit on her face. Alice was learning a lot today. Jessica let out one final orgasmic shriek. All three tired themselves out and collapsed on the couch, Jessica in the middle. They all panted heavily.

"Wow," Jessica wiped the sweat from her forehead, "This was the greatest Mother's Day ever!"

She got dressed quickly and stood up. "You really mean it?" Alice smiled.

"You're pissed though because we went into your room aren't you?" Bella frowned.

Jessica placed her hands on her hips and frowned down at them, "Yes...but this was really sweet of you. I never would have thought you two would want to do something like this. You risked your lives, possible jail time and never complained. What more could I ask for?"

"I got tased," Bella cringed.

"Don't worry, dear, I know what the tasers at that store are like, nothing like they are in the city," she razed.

Everyone was alerted to flashing red and blue lights outside. Alice and Bella got dressed and Jessica went to the door to see what was going on. Three policemen stood outside and one policewoman.

"Good afternoon, officers, how may I help you?"

Alice and Bella were going to escape upstairs but Jessica waved them both over.

"Hi, ma'am, are you ok?" the head officer asked.

Jessica had to laugh, "Oh, it's all good. Just a misunderstanding."

"Uh...we'll need to come in for some questions."

"Of course," Jessica invited them inside.

The policewoman stopped and stared at both Alice and Bella, obviously recognizing them from somewhere. "Is this..."

"Don't worry about it," Jessica said, patting her shoulder, "Just having a little fun today with my girls."

"I thought you looked familiar," said one of the other male officers.

After explaining to the others about her and her little show it seemed like all was forgiven though they did request autographs and Jessica promised to send them free panties.

"Alright," said the head officer, "Just maybe next time just give us a heads up on what you're all doing from now on, Miss Stanley."

"Yes, sir," she saluted, "Hey, how about some pictures?"

Clips of Jessica getting selfies with the police including them posing with just Alice and Bella and fake arresting them.

* * *

The feed cuts to Jessica at her computer in her room. She is Skyping with Pam, the woman she met and gave advice to in the Dominican.

"Wow, sounds like you had quite the day!"

"Sure did, Pam. I have never been more proud of my girls."

"That's great!"

"How about you? What about the girls you're trying to adopt?"

Pam seemed a little distraught, "Well, I think I'm making more progress...I'm just so worried about them. I think one of them has fallen into the wrong crowd and the other is having problems at home."

"Hm," Jessica thought, "I'll look up some background on them. That should make things easier."

"Wow, you'd really do that?"

"Of course! I wish I had someone helping me out when I started!"

"I'm still not sure. What if no one wants to watch my show, Jess?"

Jessica smiled, "Pam, everyone will want to see you with those girls! Believe me! When you showed me their pictures I could see why you wanted to be a family. I want to do nothing more then to see you with them teaching them and caring for them every step of the way!"

"Thanks, Jess! I better get going!"

"We'll be talking soon, hang in there."

"Happy Mother's Day to the greatest mother around!" Pam put a wine glass up to her screen. Jessica did the same and the call entered.

"Hm, I should send her some panties...," she turned back to her laptop, "Well, that's it for now, y'all. Maybe you learned a thing or two. I know I did. There's going to be more where that came from so stay tuned!"

 **Thank you for coming. Don't forget to leave a comment and come back next time! Happy Mother's Day!**


	10. Family Ties

**In another special chapter/episode, adult film actress Tanya Tate stops by and things really hear up when Alice and Bella attempt to recreate one of her infamous scenes. Strong sexual content and language. Note: This is not an accurate portrayl of Tanya Tate or Jamie Hendrix and does not represent their views or opinions. This is parody.**

After their recent antics the girls had been pretty relaxed. Jessica was on her laptop one evening when she received an unusual response. A fan wanted to meet her tomorrow for brunch at the cafe she went to occasionally. Something important. Hopefully it wasn't related to selling them a faulty pair of the girls' panties.

* * *

Jessica faced her laptop of the recording of a new episode. It was evident she had been through a lot sense she opened up her email, her hair was a complete mess.

She looked into her camera and sighed, "It's hard being a mom sometimes." Then she straightened right up with a smile. "Now I got a strange email a couple of days ago. I know one of you, maybe Sappho mentioned my show is very similar to an adult movie called Tanya Tate's runaways...funny thing..."

* * *

The feed cut to Jessica's bodycam footage. On camera was an attractive older blonde woman sitting across the table in the cafe for brunch.

"Wow so um...," Jessica hesitated.

"Yes, dear?" The woman asked in a British accent.

"You're Tanya Tate."

"I am."

"Sorry, Miss Tate, my girls are the ones that watch your work. I do think I might have seen you in a few things."

"That's quite alright, Jessica," she smiled, "I'm guessing by the hidden camera on your jacket that you're recording this for your show," she pointed to the false button.

"Uh...I can shut it off if you'd like."

"It's alright."

"So why did you want to meet me today?...Did you want to Sue?" She laughed and so did Tanya.

"No. Not that I haven't thought about it," she laughed, "You're honestly an inspiration to me, Jessica, you've made my fantasy a reality."

Jessica gasped, "You wanted to start a family too?"

She laughed off her innocence, "You have some very beautiful girls living with you."

"I do and I'm teaching them new stuff everyday."

"I saw your last episode. That was hot!"

"Oh, why thank you. But I'm sure working in your industry you've filmed a lot of steamy scenes."

"Yes but you really have something here, Jessica. No one else has the balls to do."

Jessica just waved a hand at that comment, "Oh, please anyone can do the same."

"Do you think I could meet them?" She curved a brow.

Jessica was in the middle of drinking her coffee; she responded with a devious smile.

* * *

It cuts back to Jessica at her laptop. She was shaking she was so excited. "Tanya Tate! Can you believe it? My first celebrity guest! Now sit back and watch the fireworks!"

* * *

It cuts to Alice and Bella sitting on the couch. Jessica enters through the front door. "Hi, girls! I'm home!"

"Hey!" Both replied, both on their phones as the TV played generic garbage.

"Look who I ran into on the way home!" She reached a hand on the other side of the door and Tanya walked in.

Both girls jumped off the couch and ran over to her. "TANYA TATE?!"

"That's right, girls," she nodded humbly. They both hugged her tightly.

"Now, girls, give Miss Tate her space!" Jessica scolded.

"It's quite alright," she gropped both Alice and Bella as they held onto her.

"Ok, good," Jessica nodded in approval.

They finally sat down and talked with their surprise guest.

"I must've watched your muffin and tea party like 20 times!" Alice exclaimed.

"Could you um...sign this?" Bella held up a DVD case nervously to her.

She looked it over. 'Seduced By Mommy 11'.

"That one's our favourite," Alice grinned, nudging Bella.

"I'm sure it is," Tanya smiled back.

"Can we watch it with you?" Tanya couldn't deny those big doe eyes.

"Sure. Let's throw it on. I haven't seen it in ages."

Jessica sat between Alice and Bella and watched her new friend on screen. Playing the drunken stepmom on screen and feeling up her daughter during her piano playing.

"This is great!" Jessica declared in spite of the phony acting at the beginning.

When Tanya and the young actress went down on each other it was then that Bella had an idea. When it finally ended they all applauded.

"You were great!" Jessica proclaimed, hugging her.

"Thank you, Jessica."

"So what ever happened to her?" Bella asked.

Tanya was confused, "Who, dear?"

"Jamie."

"Not too sure to be honest. We never talked after that day." Both girls were disappointed. "Sorry, girls. I wish I knew. I know she went up and vanished one day but that can happen in this business. Young girls will do a few films and decide maybe it's not for them."

"A reteaming of you two would be wicked," Bella smirked.

Tanya had to get going, she had a million things to do before the day was over. She hugged and gropped both girls and said farewell to Jessica. At the door they had a final word.

"Thank you for coming, Tanya. Please come again."

"Yes, of course. You'll all have to come visit me too you know."

"And there is no way for you to find out about Jamie?"

"No. Like I said. We only met that day. We talked briefly."

"It's just...it would mean a lot to the girls."

Tanya sighed, "Ok. I'll see what I can do."

"You're the best!" They hugged and Jessica watched Tanya walk to her car; it was hard not to watch the way her hips moved. When Tanya looked over her shoulder to catch the spying host the door was closed in a flash.

Jessica sat down between Alice and Bella, patting their knees.

"Will she ever be coming back?" Alice pouted.

"Some day," Jessica assured her.

"I wish we knew what happened to Jamie," Bella added.

"We all do, sweetheart. But you know what? My new friend Tanya said she'll see what she can do."

"Really?"

"Wow, cool! Maybe they'll agree to film the script Bella wrote!" Alice presented Jessica with the stapled pages.

"Alice that's private!"

Bella had been writing ideas for a sequel to that scene for a while now. Jessica started flipping through the pages. "Wow, Bella! You wrote this? Tanya has to find Jamie now!"

"Do you think they'd even agree to it?" Bella questioned.

"Why not? They'd do it for your birthday."

"My birthday isn't for another five months," Bella frowned.

"Your pre-birthday, dear, pre-birthday."

* * *

Jessica was sound asleep. Her night vision cameras capturing everything. Out of nowhere came a loud ring. Her phone. Her alarm clock said 3AM. Her cellphone said TANYA.

"Hey...what's up?" Jessica was barely concious.

"Jessica!" Tanya exclaimed, "I found her!"

Jessica got excited, "Really? Where?"

* * *

The next day. Jessica drove with Tanya. Apparently Jamie was about 4 hours away. Jessica left a note on her fridge explaining that she would be back and not burn the place down.

"Are you sure about this, Tanya?"

"Definitely. She's working in some greasey diner. At least that's what her Facebook says."

"Wow. I'm so excited. It's like I'm going to see a mother and daughter reunite."

They finally arrived. It was an old fashioned looking place. A truck stop and nothing else around probably for miles.

"I don't know about this," Tanya said, a weird feeling in her gut.

"What do you mean?"

"Jessica...I lied when I said we never talked again. She did try to reach out to me for help. I didn't know what to do at the time."

"But...wait what kind of help?"

"She thought since I was a bigger deal that I could get her better gigs but there wasn't very much I could do then."

"Well you're getting her a gig now," Jessica smiled and handed her Bella's script.

* * *

The diner was very slow moving that day. One of the young waitresses was refilling a cup of coffee. Her name tag said 'CHELSEA'. She had this said, doubting look on her face. She went to a table where two new costumers were seated.

One seemed to be this successful business woman the other was hiding her face with a beach hate and large sunglasses.

"Hi there," the businesswoman said, her friend didn't say a word she kept looking off to the side.

"Hi, coffee to start?"

"That would fine...Chelsea? Really?...sorry I guess you just didn't look like a Chelsea to me."

Chelsea wasn't sure but these women seemed to be here for a reason other then just passing through. When they were finished the businesswoman gave her a tip and tossed some stapled pages her way. Oh my, look at what I have here!"

"Huh?"

"I read it. It's pretty good," Jessica winked.

Chelsea read the first page and the look on her face, the sheer whiteness. The other woman removed her sunglasses.

"Tanya?" Chelsea exclaimed, her eyes getting as big as they did in that video.

"Hello, Jamie," Tanya said saddened.

"I don't go by that name any more," she stressed, looking around the diner embarrassed.

"I know this is probably a bad time but do you think we could talk. It's a business opportunity," Jessica grinned.

Jamie sighed and looked back at the kitchen order window, probably for her pervy boss. "Alright. I go on break in 10 minutes. Meet me out back."

"Yes!" Jessica pumped her fists.

10 minutes later and Chelsea/Jamie met the women out back by the dumpster.

"I don't do porn anymore. I just had some really bad experiences," she closed her eyes and looked away from them.

"I'm sorry about that, Jamie."

"Not with you though, Tanya...that was probably the best time I ever had."

"And you have a chance at revisiting that," Jessica held up the script once again.

"I'm can't just drop everything and shoot some sequel to a sex scene I did 3 years ago. I have normal life now."

"You know the thing about normal life?" Jessica asked, "It's boring." She held up two big stacks of cash. Chelsea/Jamie's expression was priceless.

"You brought all of that with you? What, do you always walk around with that much?" Tanya asked in amazement.

"Come on, Tanya, everyone knows you have to carry an emergency stash of cash to flash."

The three of them drove back to Jessica's. They got back kind of late bit they were all ready to make magic happen.

* * *

Alice and Bella were sitting on the couch. Alice still hadn't confessed her true feelings to Bella and now seemed like the perfect time.

"Bella...I..."

But there was no time for that. Jamie and Tanya entered and the girls got down on their knees.

"It's impossible," Bella looked the actress over.

"You wrote the script, right?" Bella lost the ability of all motor function so Alice had to nod her own head for her. "It's great. Now where do I get changed?" Alice pointed her to the stairs.

Jessica walked up to them wearing a blue ball cap and shouted orders through a megaphone.

"Alright team! Let's hustle! We've got get my camera and set up the living room and shoot this fucker!"

In no time at all they got ready for the scene. Tanya and Jamie dressed up for their parts and performed their scene.

When it was all over, Tanya and Jamie dressed and were ready to hit the road.

"Wow, Jamie, thank you so much!" Both girls hugged her.

"I'll let you all know when I finish editing this."

"I'd really appreciate that," Tanya smiled. She had her arm around Jamie.

"I'm just happy I could reunite you two," Jessica smiled.

Jamie gave her a strange look. When they were outside she asked Tanya, "She knows we're not really stepmother and daughter, right?"

"Oh, just let her pretend," Tanya laughed.

"So they really all live with each other and pretend to be a family?"

"That's right."

"Oh my God," Jamie paused, "That's so hot!"

Tanya got close to her again, "You know...we could do the same," she said sensually.

"I did miss the taste of your pussy on my breath," Jamie smirked, "Maybe we could give it a shot, Tanya...I mean...Mommy."

"Sounds good to me." They kissed and ran off to the car. Neither of them knew their three hosts were watching them from the window.

* * *

Jessica sits in front of her laptop. That same wiped out face. "So this took me a lot longer than it should have but it's not my fault they're so hot! Now for your viewing pleasure...but before that just know that I thank you for the comments and fie watching! You can still purchase panties on our official site including yours truly! Bye! Bye!"

* * *

The feed cuts to Jessica sitting on the couch with Alice and Bella with bowls of popcorn. "Family movie night, Y'all!"

On Jessica's big screen they watched their masterpiece. Tanya found a sad looking Jamie sitting on the couch. "What's the matter, dear?"

Jamie was pressing her face into a pillow, tears streaming down her face, "Are you and Dad getting a divorce because of me?"

"No, Jamie...we're getting a divorce because of me."

"He...doesn't know what we did?"

Tanya touched her face, "Heavens no. That was just between you and me." She wiped away her tears.

"Did...that day mean anything to you?" She looked her stepmother in the eyes. Tanya froze.

"It did...yes."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

Tanya found herself rubbing Jamie's back, "I do..."

Jamie sniffs the air, "Have you been drinking?"

Tanya nodded and smiled, "I have." Jamie laughed, "There's that smile."

"I want to live with you."

"We'll talk about it, ok?"

"No please? I want to live with you," Jamie started touching the British woman's breasts.

"Jamie, just calm down!"

Jamie backs off, "I'm sorry...I'm just really confused right now and...I love you..."

"I love you too, Jamie but you must understand there are different loves..." Jamie got Tanya out of her top as Tanya mildly objected. Then her stepdaughter started sucking on her full breasts. "That's the stuff," Tanya moaned.

"Let me french your tits, Mommy!" She stuck her tongue between her breasts waging it this way and that. They stripped each other and let their bodies do the talking. 69ing for the finale. Both lied in their sides and kissed passionately.

"I want you, Jamie. You have to move in with me."

"I will," she kissed her back.

The scene cut to black. During this time, Jessica and her girls were getting pretty hot watching it. She had her hands down the front of both girls' panties with theirs down the front of her pyjama bottoms. They took turns French kissing. A job well done.

 **Another chapter on its way soon. This story might go on hiatus after the next chapter posted. Don't worry it's not 'Cancelled'. I just want to work on some other stuff plus the spinoff coming soon. How does the title Mama Knows Best sound? Thank you for following!**


	11. Cheers

**Welcome back! Jessica is having herself a crisis as her 30th birthday approaches she feels like hasn't accomplished much**. **Can her girls help her out? Please review! This story will on hiatus after this. I do plan on returning, just want to work on other stuff (Look out for the spinoff Momma Knows Best starring Amanda Seyfried and Megan Fox from Jennifer's Body and Jenna Fischer from The Office.**

Jessica sat at her desk looking at her computer calander. A big 30 circled. She was looking depressed, wearing her old house coat, her hair a total mess, rings under her eyes. She sipped coffee from her 'BEST MOM' mug. It was early or at least early fir her, 930am, Bella and Alice wouldn't be up for another hour.

She walked down the hall and found some discarded panties. She picked up a pair of black one and sniffed them. "Bella," she proclaimed, sniffing them harder. She continued on to the next pair, purple ones and sniffed. "Alice," she shuddered. She put the pair right up to her face, she sniffed so hard that her eyes started rolling to the back of her head. She was very slow moving taking them to the laundry room.

By the time Alice and Bella got up they couldn't find her.

"Is she still in bed?" Bella asked after they checked the kitchen and living room.

"I hope she's feeling ok," Alice looked worried.

They knocked on Jessica's door but didn't hear a thing. They poked their heads through the door at the same time.

"Mom?" Bella asked.

"Are you ok?"

Jessica was back in bed, lying on top of the covers still in her house coat. Her daughter's went over and stood at her side. Jessica didn't acknowledge them, she looked up at the ceiling in a corpse like state. "Girls...how do I look?"

Alice and Bella at each other, not sure what exactly to say.

"Uh, great," Bella shrugged.

"Yeah...," Alice smiled awkwardly.

"Well these looks are going to be fading quite rapidly now. It's all down hill from here..."

Alice got down on her knees and held onto one of Jessica's hand. "Are you dying?'

Jessica answered weakly, "No...but it's much worse...one day I'm not going to be here for you two. You're going to have to depend on each other...maybe even fond a new mom."

Alice gasped, perplexed by the news, she covered her mouth. Bella wasn't buying this self pity for a second.

"Is this because you're turning 30 this weekend?" Bella frowned.

Jessica got very quiet and remained eyes locked on the ceiling. "You have no idea how lucky you are. You have so much time left to just be a kid. You should take this time to cherish each other..."

Bella was having enough of this. Alice stayed with Jessica and later found Bella in her room writing. Alice sat on the bed and waited for Bella to notice her. "Bella..."

"What is it, Alice?"

"Um...I've been thinking about this for a long time and...well...I love you."

Bella didn't even look back at her from her desk, "Ok," she shrugged.

Alice groaned and got off the bed, "No, I mean it! I am in love with you!" She pushed Bella's chair back away from the desk and sat on her lap.

"Whoa what are you...," then it hit Bella, "You...do?"

"Yes and...I'm been for a very long time..."

"I...," Bella started, Alice leaned in with a smile. Bella shook her head, "I really care about you, Alice but I think we should you know...be sisters."

Alice's face sunk, it was as if her heart shattered. Then she got mad, "Oh! I get it! You only want to fuck, Mom, right?!"

"Alice keep your voice down!" Bella insisted.

"Tell me!"

Bella sighed, "I love Jessica but she's just helping us find our sexuality. I'm ok with that but I'm just not sure about having some kind of relationship like that," she cringed.

"No? Is it just me?" Alice raised an eyebrow, "I'm not your type?'

"No..."

"I mean, look at these!" Alice opened her tight white button up shirt and flashed her big pale tits.

"Ah...," Bella was getting nervous and sweaty, even though she had seen them before they were still incredible; Alice had a killer body.

"Come on, Bella, I want you to have these!" She pushed them, heaving them forward into Bella's open hands. Bella was like butter, she melted when she felt and squeezed those glorious fun bags. Alice moaned,,closing her eyes and throwing her head back. "That's it! That's it!"

"Oh, Alice!" Bella exclaimed.

Alice put her hands down her pants and masturbated while Bella motorboated her like a Frat boy on spring break. Alice got her pants and panties off and Bella watched her, licking her lips as she fingered herself. Bella grabbed hold of that lucsious booty of hers.

"Harder, Bella! Don't get shy on me now!" Bella smiled and squeezed both cheeks on her hands. "Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!" Bella spanked her and kissed her, lapping her tongue around her mouth. Alice squirted all over Bella's lap and collapsed in her arms.

"Alice?" Bella asked softly.

"Yeah?" Alice breathed heavily.

"I love you."

"Was that great or what?"

"Yes."

"But not too fucked up?"

"Oh it was fucked up...that's why I loved it."

They both laughed. Bella carried her over to her bed. They only really just lied there and didn't do much. It was after a few short minutes they talked about the big concern of the day.

"We have to do something extra special for Mom," Alice said, her head resting on Bella's chest.

"Do you want to read her diary again?"

"No. But that does give me an idea. Remember she wrote about some bitch named Janet?"

"Yeah the one that showed up at her reunion bragging about her family. I don't think we can kidnap her."

Alice laughed, "No. But I do remember some other requests in there that I bet would really stick it to Janet."

"Ok...interesting..."

"Plus we did get a big allowance recently so I say we do it."

Bella knew now what she was suggesting. "Uh...I'm not sure... I haven't really decided on that yet."

"Come on. You love her. She loves us. I think she loves us way more than just daughters."

Bella pondered about this.

* * *

The days leading up to the big B-day, Jessica was in the same state of mind and remained in a slump. But then when the day finally arrived everything changed. On her way to the bathroom she saw an envelope taped to the door from Alice and Bella. Two days before they claimed to be staying at one of Alice's old friends' places.

In the envelope was an invitation. It was to the local strip club, a classy joint called Big Angie's.

"Oh, what could my girls be up to now?" She smiled. She got into the bathroom and showered; she was in a much better mood and even felt like singing which she did very poorly, the song Titanium. She got dressed into her best suit and skirt. She was told not to go until noon so decided not to rush and be there exactly on time.

Big Angie's was empty when she arrived. Just one bouncer that welcomed her, a bartender and lone waitress.

"Hello, " Jessica said looking around.

"You must be Jessica Stanley," said the bouncer, lifting the velvet rope.

"Right this way," the waitress led her over to a table close to the main stage. There were no strippers or any other patrons, it seemed this was all for her.

Suddenly the stage lights came on and so did some fresh beats. Jessica wasn't sure what was going to happen but she asked the waitress for a drink. Then a light show. Different color beams of light moving around. The big black curtain moved. Jessica eyes focused on the middle. It opened revealing two strippers with impossibly large breasts and butts to match. Alice and Bella. They danced around the stripper poles to Lil Jon's Turn Down For What. They stripped, Alice out of a nurse's outfit and Bella out of a police woman's outfit. Both were wearing six inch heels. Jessica screamed and applauded.

Alice with her big double D's, extra large booty wearing the skimpiest red bikini with only her nipples coveted. Bella size E with pasties and these tastles covering her nipples.

"YESSS!WHOOO!" Jessica shouted, having the time of her life watching her two girls facing about on stage, grinding on top of each other. She threw money onstage, not just one dollar bills either. Then they walked onto Jessica's table. Bella gave Jessica a lap dance while Alice danced next to her. Jessica couldn't get over how fat and juicy Bella's ass was, she squeezed it and shook it even playfully bit it. Alice and Bella bent over and twerked for her. Jessica felt the burning of tears in her eyes, she wiped the unwanted things away.

Alice and Bella sat on Jessica's lap or at least fought to stay on. They took turns tongue kissing her. Jessica squeezed and licked their new bodies. In excitement she squeezed their breasts and shouted to the equally excited staff.

"BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

The girls stripped her out of her suit. They all fell on the floor as they pulled her jacket off and laughed.

"Bella, sweetheart, sit on Mommy's face!" Bella did so, riding Jessica's tongue on her hairless pussy while Alice lapped her tongue over Jessica's while she fingered herself. They had private rooms for this kind of thing. The staff took video and pictures of the three. The three all came together, ending their little party.

"I love you two so freaking much!," Jessica said, breathing heavy and taking turns kissing her darlings. She noticed her juices all over the hard floor. "Clean up in aisle 11!" She called to the staff. Everyone erupted into laughter.

 **So I will continue this again (Hopefully soon). Maybe their family will get a little bigger? Who knows. Anyway stay tuned for other stories. I have more planned. I would like to tackle another Stranger Things. Until next time! Peace!**


	12. Mama Knows Best!

**So this is a brief introduction to the story. Don't panic I will be posting future Thats My Girl here and Mama Knows Best will have its own story with chapters/episodes. Jessica's friend** **Pam has been stalking high school girls, Jennifer and Anita for quite some time now. Will she succeed in making then a part of her twisted family?**

"Alright, here we go."

A cameraman sat in the front seat of a family size mini van. He focused on Pam Beesly, the one in the driver's seat. She was dressed professionally in a business skirt. Pam had a few extra pounds, not fact but she was very thick in the curves department. She frowned as they approached the local high school.

"Maybe we should reschedule this, Miss Beesly," said her cameraman.

Pam stared right into the camera, snapping at him, "Not now, Todd!"

"I mean...there's other schools we can check out. Last time we were here things got a little too heavy."

* * *

The video feed cuts to a week ago. Pam dressed as a cop approaches a cute blonde haired girl eating lunch outside with a guy friend. A hidden camera on Pam's button films the girl while Todd's camera trained a few feet away from behind a shrub films Pam.

"Anita Lesnicky?" Pam tilts her reverse shades, looking down at the unsuspecting prey.

Anita was just in the middle of eating a tuna sandwich, "Yes?" She said looking up at her with a full mouth.

"I'm going to need you to come with me."

Her guy friend with long black hair and mascara asked, "What's this about?" It looked like he was ready to get up in the cop's face but Pam stuck her hand out.

"This doesn't concern you." She escorted Anita away.

"Fucking pig," he said shaking his head. Pam totally heard that but didn't want to jeopardize the mission.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?" Anita asked as Pam pushed her behind a tree and looked around suspiciously.

"You called in about a stalker a few days ago?"

"My mother did and the school. They think someone is targeting girls at the school."

"I believe you are the main target," Pam said firmly.

Anita frowned and razed, "Seriously?"

"Why not?...I mean whatever this sicko wants you seem to be his ideal fascination."

"But there's plenty of girls at this school. All 10s. I'm like a 5 if that."

Pam smirked, "Everyone has a different idea of what a 10 is."

"So is that it, he's coming for me?"

"Not on my watch. You're going to be relocated to a safe house for the time being."

Anita was getting scared now, "Safe house?"

"Yes and it's my responsibility to take you there."

Anita looked around, thinking about her situation and how much it all seemed like she was probably on her way to becoming a victim on NCIS. "Ok," she nodded, "Where are we going?"

"PAM! ABORT!" Todd came in on the walkie strapped to her shoulder.

"What is it?" Pam turned away from Anita and listened to her camera man's rambling.

"Cops! Real ones! 1 O'clock."

Pam looked over near the parking lot. Some staff members were being questioned by legit men and women in uniform.

"Shit."

"Pam, I'm in the van, let's go!"

"What is it?" Anita got close to Pam. Pam saw the look on her face, this poor girl, so innocent looking with her large Harry Potter like glasses and pouting lips. Nerdy looking yes but not ugly.

"I've gotta go. Emergency."

"But...what about the safe house?"

"Turns out he found it...it's a bloodbath there." Anita frowned, unsure now about this cop's story. "You'll be safe. Police will be watching your house and school from now on...you're going to be a lot harder to get to." She choked up a little at that last part.

"Thank you, officer..."

"Pam. My name is Pam."

"Will I see you around?"

Pam smiled, almost blushing a little, "I'm sure you will, Anita. I read your profile we have on you. You're a very smart girl. Real creative." Anita smiled, still unsure. "Chin up." Pam said, lifting her chin. She slipped a business card into Anita's front pocket without the girl even noticing. She ran off before the police could catch sight of her.

* * *

Back to present day, Todd was still trying to convince her.

"I honestly think we should pick another town other than Devil's Kettle because..."

From 2 weeks ago it shows Pam following a teenage girl that looked like she walked off a magazine cover. Skinny, red lips, raven black hair and pale skin. Pam was tailing her from the school on foot.

Todd walked behind Pam with the camera. Pam looked down into the lens, "The hunt is on." Todd got a good low angle view of the girls' asses as they walked together in a line.

Pam put her hand over the lens and brought it extremely close to her face, "Todd! That's not what we're here for! But please don't delete that footage because I'd like to make a Gif out of it." The girls walked quickly around corner of the next street, "Quick, before we lose her!"

They picked up the pace. The girls stopped in at an outdoor cafe. Pam grabbed hold of Todd, "Remember the plan, ok?"

Todd kept his distance while still getting close enough to Pam and her target. Pam graciously invited herself to sit down at the girls' table. Pam's body cam filmed the raven haired girl.

"Hi there!"

"Um, hi?"

Everyone was confused as to why this 30 something year old just sat down with them. Pam maintained her composure.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you Jennifer Check?"

"I am," the girl smiled slyly.

"My name is Deborah Parker, I'm representing Clear Modelling." She shook Jennifer's hand.

"Mind giving us a minute?" Jennifer turned to each of her friends. The girls got up and walked quietly without a fuss. "So you guys are really interested? I think I sent like 100 pics but no one had ever even emailed me or called. So why now?"

"Honestly I'm not quite sure why. I think the original president of the company had his head up his ass to overlook your talent." Pam looked her up and down.

"I see," Jennifer flashed her bleached white teeth, "Unfortunately I'm going to have to decline the offer."

Pam felt like she'd been hit in the face by a brick, "I'm sorry? I forgot to mention the $10,000 up front." Pam took stacks of cash out of her purse. She slid them on the table in front of the uninterested girl.

Jennifer looked down at the money and shook her head, "I'm sorry but there's just nothing Clear Modelling can offer me to make me say yes."

"I-I don't understand," Pam hesitated. What kind of teenage girl passes up on this? "In just your first year with the company you could be make up to 100,000."

"That does sound nice but money isn't everything," she said cheerfully. Pam gasped. "I know. I would have been just as shocked as you are a year ago. But that was the old me." Jennifer reached under her collar and pulled out a tiny silver cross necklace. "I'm a changed woman now after I turned my back on material possessions. I realized I wasn't on a path I liked. I only look to what Jesus says."

Pam was speechless, this was not the girl she stalked for the past year, she really should've done more digging.

"I mean...good for you but I..."

Jennifer held her hand up and continued, "I thank you for your time, Deborah but I no longer can support anything that worships the flesh. I hope that one day you can too."

She kept hoping this was all just a put on. Jennifer Check acted and dressed like such a slut so why all of the sudden out of nowhere did she become born again? Pam admitted defeat and left Jennifer her card.

"In case you change your mind."

"Thank you. Have a blessed day," she said this humbly and matter of fact.

* * *

Back in present day, Pam parked.

"Pam? What makes them so special? You could find other girls. Why them?"

She shot him glare, looking into the lens with a give no-fucks attitude. "Because they called me back!"

 **Things are going to get crazy next chapter ;) Be sure to follow on Mama Knows Best Page!**


End file.
